


[网王][越不二]Fragment （未完）

by chijoy



Series: 網球王子 [9]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:58:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chijoy/pseuds/chijoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>……因为爬墙暂时坑了，但想着总有一天要填了它……躺</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

K镇。

  
  
**终？**

  
   
小路两边的花都开了。密密麻麻地快要盖掉原本路边被谁刻意整齐摆上去的小石子。  
   
少年的背影在小路的拐弯处停了下来，似乎是在等待身后人的挽留。  
   
   
“越前……”已经做好准备要失去对方了，却看到他突然的停顿，不二颓然地倒坐在地上把头埋进膝盖，“我还是忘不了龙马。”  
   
   
声音很轻。但是少年显然听到了这句话，握着拳垂在身体两边的手开始微微颤抖。  
   
   
你到底什么时候能明白，站在你面前的我就是真实的！  
越前很想大声吼出这一句，但是浓重的疲惫感让他连回头的力气都没有。  
   
“那就不用说了……”  
渐渐平复颤抖的身体，舒展握紧的拳头。把所有的不甘心和委屈都吞落肚中，最终只能留下这句话，是说给不二听，也是说给自己。  
   
看来是高估了自己的承受能力。原本以为，即便是要像面对精神病人一样好好哄着，也愿意一直陪伴在他身边。爱一个人，便接受他的全部，包括他心里所有不切实际的虚幻影像。越前丝毫不在意不二是否与正常人相异，但是相处到后来，连自己也变得不正常起来，明明知道对方心里执着的是虚幻，却偏偏像真的相信了有这么一个人横亘在自己与不二中间。想要跨越过去，或者拔除，然后越发地明白其不可逾越，到最后偏执的就成了自己。  
   
无法忍受。  
当离开情人的痛苦要小于忍受被呼唤成另外一个人的痛苦，就只能离去了罢。  
   
\-----------  
小记：  
  
今年春天再度开坑，去年大概也是这个时候写的蜉蝣吧，稍稍比碎片晚一些。也是农历的春日今年要早一些的缘故。  
   
虽然是个虐梗，但我还是厚颜地要把它当做不二子的生日贺（四年一次的29号呢vv  
因为总会有美好的东西蕴藏其中  
那些痛苦，那些不甘，其实才是沧海一粟。  
  
by某白  
2012-02-26


	2. Chapter 2

**碎片一 A-side**  
   
   
敲门声很轻很缓，不二却像被什么尖锐的声音吓到一样猛地从竹椅上跳起来。  
   
   
他回来了他回来了他回来了。这个明明不可能出现的念头在不二心里狂跳着，促使他冲过去打开门。  
   
   
熟悉的面容，墨色的发丝，少年的身高。  
   
不二呆了一般地看着站在门口的人，恍惚地伸出手想要触碰对方的脸庞来确认真实存在。  
   
“喂，有水吗？”少年皱着眉头躲过去，开口问道。  
   
其实这是初遇。  
   
   
在一起并未花费多少时间和精力。  
一直在四处行走的少年轻易地便留在了这个小镇。因为临行前不二的一句『什么时候回来』，让越前觉得这些年在旅途中恍然未觉的疲惫忽然一下子涌了上来，于是扶在门上得手悄悄的滑了下去。  
   
累了，便留下休息。  
简单且合理。  
   
没有办法拒绝来自身后的拥抱，越前想自己也许是被什么蛊惑，也许是长久以来的漂泊不定早已在他心里埋下了渴求关怀与安定的种子。


	3. Chapter 3

  
**碎片二 A-side**  
   
   
生活在K镇西南角，一个小山坡上的房子。  
邻里不多，生活清净闲致。  
   
越前以为不二是在这里生活了许久，但是有时候却也会发现一起走在街道上，不二会眯起眼睛对某一处细细打量，表情好奇而迷惑，像是见到什么新奇陌生的东西。是K镇的更新换代太快，还是不二的记忆总是出错。  
   
又比如，有一次去downtown吃完晚饭，下了公交后不二牵住越前的手说，我带你走一条偏路，傍晚的景色很好。  
   
于是从坡脚的另一侧上去。一路上踩着黄色、红色的干燥落叶，发出清脆的破裂声音。  
   
“好久没有人来这边了吧，原本有一条小径，现在也被落叶埋住了。”  
   
“以这里树的密集程度来看，即便每天有人走，还是会很快被落叶覆盖的。”  
   
视线遭到茂密杂草的阻碍，脚下不清晰的道路深深浅浅的行走艰难。因为两边树木密集，能行走的地方很狭窄，不二松了手走在前面，时不时地回头看越前有没有跟上。  
   
对不二这种像是怕丢了小孩一样的行为感到好笑，越前故意把脚步踩得很重，让干枯落叶发出更明显的声音。  
“不要总是回头了，小心脚下。”  
   
   
   
走了一会儿，狭窄的视线变得开阔起来。  
   
“怎么样？”不二有些得意的仰着脸，金红的阳光被枝叶层层筛下来斑驳地撒满全身。微微睁着的眼睛也透出暖色。  
   
林子里的树生长得茂密且高大，入秋以来叶子落了满地也仍然不见枝头光秃，在小径上的时候因为泥土松软而行走艰难，没有多余的精力来仰头观望。现在进入一小片空地，可以缓下步子，停坐在巨石上观望四周。  
也许是因为曾经被什么人开发了去建造或者种植其他东西，地面平整且结实。四周的树木枝叶从空中延伸过来，互相交错，只余场地最中央的上空透白着，现在因为夕阳的缘故，天空是从普蓝过渡到橘红，在这样的场所里，因为各种枝叶的阻挡而显得格外珍贵。  
   
真想躺下来。  
   
“这些枝叶就像取景器一样，能让外面真实的世界因为裁剪而变得更加美丽。”  
其实都是很普通很常见的东西，住在这里的人几乎每一天都能看到，真正会为此感动的人却不多。像这种特意寻来的普通中的意外，也不是每一个人都会认为特殊。  
   
因为四处行走，越前看过的景色早已千千万万。  
此刻对于他来说，最特殊的不是枝叶不是夕阳不是天空，是有人陪伴。这个人特意带着他过来，与他分享，向他诉说，表情温和自然。  
   
   
大概，已经不是过客了吧。  
留下来，也许再也不会离开。  
   
   
决定要回去的时候天色已经暗了下来。不二指了指家的方向，伸手把躺着的越前拉起来，再拍掉尘土和落叶。  
   
   
看着不二朝刚才指的方向走过去，没几步便返回来，绕着边缘转了一圈，又朝那边走去，表情越来越疑惑，越前开始意识到不二的记忆又错乱了。  
   
真想知道他平时都专注于些什么东西，才会容易在记忆这些细节上发生错误。  
——不，也许仅仅是方向感不好吧。  
   
“奇怪，我明明记得…”不二感到不可思议，记忆中这儿有条虽说隐秘，但是拨开杂草绕过那块巨石就可以进入的小路，直接可以到达家门口的那片小林，不用像普通的路线那样从侧面绕过。即便许久未曾走过也许已经被掩埋得不见踪迹，但这样古老的树正正地挡在计划中的方向上，并不可能是近期新长出来的。不二伸手抚上粗糙的树干，坚硬且布满大大小小因昆虫留下的凹陷和凸起，分明有着长久扎根此地的岁月。  
   
“迷路了的话，坦诚说出来就好了。”有些好笑地看着不二一脸迷惘，越前很难说服自己这不是他为了掩盖失策而装出来的表情——这个前辈虽然总是一副云淡风清的样子，但其实对面子这种东西在意得要死。关于这点，越前早就摸得一清二楚，所以抓准时机来打击偶尔露出破绽的不二也是他所执着的乐趣所在。  
“虽然说是丢人了一点，但是放心我不会嘲笑你的。”着重地说着『丢人』两个字，越前心里其实已经在心里笑得没了风度。  
   
“我才没有。”不二极快地回头答道，看到对方极力忍笑的表情不禁稍稍红了耳根。即使很想相信自己的记忆没有出错，但是真实摆在面前的东西却是不可能无端改变的——情况怎么看都对自己不利。  
   
“好吧。那你说怎么办。”  
只能改变策略，把问题丢给对方总比因继续坚持着连自己都不相信的理由而被继续调侃要好一些。  
   
难得被依靠一下，越前内心不禁觉得骄傲起来。弯腰捡了根长度适中的树枝，走到不二前面，绕过古树，边用树枝戳着地面边向前慢慢走着。“既然家在那边，这样过去就好了吧。没有路，就开一条路出来。”不过这次，由我在前面带领你。  
   
   
   
   
“呐，龙马。”  
“嗯？”  
“对不起呢，因为一时兴起结果搞到这么狼狈。”很认真的语气，在给越前上药的时候不二低低地说。  
“……”不过是脸上被树枝划伤了一点，没想到要在没有路的茂密山坡上行走如此艰难，加上越来越暗的天色让人分辨不清枝叶的本体和影子。好在不二并没有受伤，不然越前会更尴尬于之前状似豪情壮志的话语。但是这个时候不二却说着对不起，让越前一时不知该如何接话。  
不是一向爱捉弄人恶作剧么，碰上这种机会不应该是趁机调侃一番么。  
与不二相处的时间不长不短，越前看得出这个温和的前辈其实有着强烈的个性和古怪的爱好，某些属性甚至鲜明到让人很容易猜出在一些场合下他应该会做出的反应。比如什么时候会恶作剧，什么时候会调侃人，只是其方法之多样，内容之古怪，总是会出乎越前意料。  
自己应该是了解他的，越前一直笃定地认为，即便他经常说着不着边际的话语。可是这个时候不二语气里的担忧和小心翼翼却让越前觉得陌生得很。  
   
“不二前辈，为何这样不安？”  
   
“你还会离开么？那次争吵就是因为我一时兴起的举动……所以我担心哪天又——”  
“所以说，我们到底什么时候吵过架？我想问很久了…你一直说着我却都不明白。”  
“好啦好啦，”越前的回答让不二眼睛亮起来，“原来你一直没有在意啊。既然你想忘掉当做没有发生过，那我也再不提了。”  
   
什么跟什么啊…  
愈发地混乱了，还是说这是不二最新整人的手段，表情逼真地讲述着虚构的故事，就等着看自己乱了阵脚然后捧腹大笑。  
   
   
“越前龙马小朋友，脸上如果留这么一点疤的话，会更有男人味的。”不二笑咪咪的收好伤药托着下巴看得越前一脸不自在。  
   
真是变得比翻书还快。那么刚才的忧虑神色，果然是装出来的吧。还好没有被牵着鼻子走，越前暗自松了口气。  
 


	4. Chapter 4

**碎片三 A-side**  
   
   
不二觉得越前有什么地方变得不一样了。  
   
尽管还是那个嚣张又别扭，偶尔也会很温柔的性格，但是面对着他的时候，好像距离被拉远了许多。靠近他的时候会发现他不经意的闪躲动作，对于过往的事情，也绝口不提。  
   
离开了之后再回来的，果然是会有隔阂么。  
   
   
 有时候他会问自己一些很奇怪的问题。  
   
“不二前辈，为什么不买张床呢？”  
   
卧室里陈设十分简单，两张拼在一起的单人床垫下铺了防潮层就直接放在地上，木制的立式灯可随意移动，光线柔和，床垫前还插着一个小小的明亮台灯，不二喜欢在睡前趴着看一会儿书，偶尔也会拿着本子伸出胳膊放在地面上写点东西。  
书桌极小，是二手市场买来的高脚台几，同样是木制。只够摆得下一台笔记本。座椅却十分大，还是有扶手的那种旧式靠椅，原本粉色的坐垫套上了米白色的布单，与床垫颜色一致。多余的家具便一件都没有了。  
   
除了不二经常使用的笔记本，怎么看都不像现代人的生活。还是说，因为生活在小镇上，节奏要比外面慢，心境平和所以自在随意。  
   
“不二前辈，在做什么工作？”  
   
卧室隔壁是工作室一样的房间，不二从来不让进入。越前曾经在他开门进去的时候不经意扫过一眼，满满的文件纸张堆积成山，还有像医院的仪器一般的装置。  
   
   
“不是你说的喜欢日式么。”  
越前的这些问题同样迷惑了不二。离开日本来到这里，添置家具的时候越前说，欧式风格太繁琐，还是喜欢日式，简洁一些，以后再搬离这个地方的时候也方便一些。『总有一天会回去的吧？等你完成的时候。』  
曾经他这么问的时候，自己也以为很快会结束这边的工作，没想到一住就是好几年。  
“至于工作…龙马就不要再问了，是政府机密哟。”  
   
   
切……  
故作神秘什么的。  
 


	5. Chapter 5

  
**碎片四 B-side**  
   
   
不二轻轻合上书本，伸手熄了灯。暖色的房间立刻被清凉的月光铺满——卧床前忘了转下百叶窗。在犹豫着要不要起身，闭着眼睛假寐了一会儿，还是觉得这轻微的光亮也让人觉得不适，难以入睡。转头看看向另一边侧着身子似乎已经熟睡的越前，被子盖掉了一半脑袋，眼睛额头似乎也躲在里面。  
就不会呼吸困难么。  
   
小心翼翼的起身，光脚踩上微凉的地板，把暖气调得高一些，转好百叶窗这才安心回到被窝。  
然后感觉身边动了一下。  
   
“抱歉，吵到你了。”  
   
“没有。”从被子里传来闷闷的声音，“本来就没睡着。”  
   
“有心事？”不二语气里带了点笑意，把被子稍微往下拉一点直到露出越前的整个脑袋，再用手指压紧沿口。  
   
“周助，”感受到指尖划过脖颈有些痒痒的，越前转过身来，正对上不二靠得很近的脸庞。黑暗中模糊不清，但暧昧的距离和吐息让少年稍稍红了脸，“在一起吧。”  
  
“这个问题…”笑意更浓了，“在你执意跟着我过来的时候不是就说了么。怎么还在纠结。”  
   
“可是你没有回答！”  
   
不二转回身子平躺着，有些微疼痛感在心底爬着。笑容像是掩盖不安的盔甲，即便深夜里无人能见。  
   
“总觉得，你还太小了。未必真正清楚自己想要的是什么。”  
   
被轻轻敲碎的期冀，让越前泄了气——果然还是没有结局啊。憋了一个晚上的话，被轻易地打发回来，心情变得疲惫，连称呼也变回了寻常。  
“不二前辈你才是，知道自己真正想要的东西么。”如果像自己这样明确的心情都要被质疑的话，这个整天只知道笑得前辈呢，难道会比自己更清楚吗。不过年长了自己两岁的样子，就算是国中毕业就被挖走的天才，在这方面其实也不过就是比自己想法复杂了些——明明是在钻牛角尖吧。  
   
倦意开始涌上来，越前打了个哈欠，把脑袋缩回被子里。  
   
   
“我调高了暖气。”不厌其烦地又把杯子扯下去，“要是不小心窒息了我明早还得给你收尸。”  
   
   
坦诚地说担心我睡着了后缺氧不就好了么。  
越前闭着眼睛闷闷地想。


	6. Chapter 6

**碎片五 A-side**  
 

  
有时候越前觉得很不可思议，是怎么样就和不二周助这个人发生了联系。  
也许是在第一次见面时，对方因为自己躲避的动作而露出的受伤表情狠狠戳了一下自己，那个时候就莫名其妙又不知不觉地陷进去。  
   
   
“龙马，快起来吃早饭了。”  
“嗯。”  
其实早就醒了，但是听到不二在厨房忙碌的声音，忽然有一种很居家的慵懒感……好像很久没有赖过床了。等着不二叫自己，越前注意到从一开始，不二好像就是直呼自己的名字。越前一向在称呼上都不愿与人过于亲密，慢慢习惯后竟然变得甘之如饴起来。  
  
等越前磨蹭着洗漱完坐在餐桌前，不二已经开动了。  
  
放在自己面前的是蒸水蛋，肉松饭团和牛奶。怎么看都是自己喜欢的东西，恩，如果牛奶换成味增汤的话就更好了，不过在这里要买到味增汤的食材似乎有点勉强。  
  
印象中没有说起过自己的喜好，但在和不二的相处里，总是觉得这个人好像认识自己了许久许久，所以那些生活中微小的细节全都显得自然和亲切。是属于不二天生的敏感吧，能很快掌握对方的习性——又或者说明了自己和不二性格上的契合。  
  
戳着水嫩的蒸蛋，越前为这样的定论内心暗暗高兴着。  
   
等回过神来的时候，发现不二不知道什么时候靠了过来，脸离得很近，神色中有些许担忧。  
“吃不下？是不舒服吗，所以才起得这么晚。”  
   
面对不二毫不掩饰的关心，越前有点乱了阵脚。  
感觉到不二手覆上自己的额头，越前微微缩了一下，端起碗低低地说了声没事。  
   
   
   
手指触碰到额头的感觉很暖很软。  
   
身子有点发热，越前暗暗告诫自己不要陷下去不要胡思乱想。  
   
   
“看起来很没精神呢……”  
   
   
为了证明自己健康无事，越前赶紧吞了一大口蒸水蛋。  
出乎意料地差点被呛倒。  
   
“咳……好，好辣！”刚才努力压下去的热度现在“噌”的一下全部冒出来，没有办法克制地红掉了脸庞。  
   
“恩。这样气色就好多了。”不二满意地点点头，“下次再赖床的话就继续吃加了辣椒粉的蒸水蛋吧。”  
   
   
啊啊，收回刚才的定论！  
越前愤愤地想着。  
 


	7. Chapter 7

**碎片六 A-side**  
   
   
不二轻轻合上书本，伸手熄了灯。暖色的房间立刻被清凉的月光铺满——卧床前忘了转下百叶窗。在犹豫着要不要起身，闭着眼睛假寐了一会儿，还是觉得这轻微的光亮也让人觉得不适，难以入睡。转头看看向另一边侧着身子似乎已经熟睡的越前，被子盖掉了一半脑袋，眼睛额头似乎也躲在里面。  
就不会呼吸困难么。  
   
小心翼翼的起身，光脚踩上微凉的地板，把暖气调得高一些，转好百叶窗这才安心回到被窝。  
然后感觉身边动了一下。  
   
“抱歉，吵到你了。”  
   
“没有。”从被子里传来闷闷的声音，“本来就没睡着。”  
   
“有心事？”不二语气里带了点笑意，把被子稍微往下拉一点直到露出越前的整个脑袋，再用手指压紧沿口。收回手指的时候稍微迟疑了一下，这样子的场景和对白，好像很久以前曾经经历过。   
   
“不二前辈，”感受到指尖划过脖颈有些痒痒的，越前转过身来，正对上不二靠得很近的脸庞。黑暗中模糊不清，但暧昧的距离和吐息让少年稍稍红了脸，“在一起吧。”  
   
“不是……早就在一起了吗？”  
疑惑地反问，不二终于想起来，就是在这样的夜晚，越前说『周助，在一起吧』。自己当时怎么回答的忘记了，但是在一起不是已经很长时间了么。  
   
“诶？！”  
这样的回答让越前很惊讶，差点跳起来。  
   
“龙马你是健忘还是耍花招啊？”不二又好气又好笑地看着对方一脸怪异的表情，“赶紧睡觉吧，我说你自从回来后就一直怪怪的，有阴谋的话赶紧从实招来。”  
   
憋了一晚上的话鼓足勇气说了，对方接受也好拒绝也好，越前都做好了心理准备，但是没想到是这样的回答。一时间不知道再说什么好。  
   
平日里不二亲密得像情人间的举动越前不是没有注意到，但一直以为是这个前辈性格如此，习惯待温柔亲密。何况平日里并未看到有什么人来拜访，大概……也是一直一个人孤单着吧。担心自己控制不住误会对方，所以有时候会刻意避开他的接触。  
   
原来不是自己多想么。早就在一起了……那又是什么时候呢。迟钝的竟然是自己，一直没有发觉——看来是跟不上对方的速度了，还madamada。  
隐隐觉得哪里不对劲，但是被始料不及的喜悦感充斥着，越前忘了问什么是『自从回来后』。  
 


	8. Chapter 8

**碎片七 B-side**  
   
   
   
“很过分啊，周助。”  
   
屋子里有些乱，立式台灯倒在地上灯泡碎掉了，另一边工作房的门敞开，纸张散乱得到处都是。  
越前站在卧室门口，有些愤怒地看着靠在墙壁上的不二。  
   
“过分的是你吧，越前。”  
   
听到这样的称呼，越前微微眯起眼睛，表情危险。  
   
“是要用前辈的身份来指责我吗？”  
   
“呵呵，”不二冷笑着，“你不习惯的话，大可以回去日本。在那边备受仰慕吧，何苦过来受尽冷待。”  
   
“好啊，我早就后悔了。”越前咬牙说着，尽力忽视掉心里泛起来苦涩。  
   
不二身子微微震动，在越前刚刚有些懊恼后悔情绪的时候却尖锐地反击了。  
“终于说出来了啊。我还以为能坚持多久呢，像你这样，不过是一时头脑发热以为什么都不用考虑就可以闯荡世界了吗？其实差的很远的是你自己吧。”  
说着什么对自己追寻的东西很清楚，实际上很快就明白付出和收获不对等。回去温暖的故乡吧，碎掉在地上的渣子只不过是别人的生活，都无需理会。  
不二心里钝钝地痛，想起曾经自己是怎样尽力避开、冷淡，却都逃不掉。对方在执意一层层剥掉外壳扎入终于沦陷掉的柔软内心后，轻易就说出『后悔了』。  
   
何等讽刺。  
果然还是该怪自己功亏一篑。  
   
   
听到不二毫不留情的话语，什么懊恼什么心疼都被迅速窜起来的怒火燃烧殆尽。  
原来是这样的心情——当自己放弃掉所有就为了在他身边的心情被对方不屑地踩踏成廉价的冲动。  
   
很好。  
   
在你眼中我一直就是个自导自演而且还觉得伟大的小丑。  
   
说不出话来，嗓子烧得有些疼痛。这样安静了许久，越前弯腰捡起帽子拍了拍，慢慢地走向客厅。  
腿里灌了铅，每一步都沉重不堪，但在原地停留着却更是踩在林立的尖刃上。  
   
手扣下客厅门把发出声音，愤怒渐渐生出一丝委屈让他停顿下来，希望房间里的那个人能说些什么挽留的话。  
   
不二只是冷冷地盯着地板，嘴角勾起一抹嘲讽。  
 


	9. Chapter 9

**碎片八 A-side**  
   
   
  
越前的手抚上来的时候，不二微微颤了一下。明明不是第一次，身体的反应却很青涩。莫名地有种很不自在的感觉，像是没有办法掌控自己曾经熟悉的东西。  
也许，是因为距离上一次太久了。在丢了越前一个多月后再看到他出现在自己面前，仿佛一切都重新来过了一样。从陌生开始的相处，一点一点发展到接吻后控制不住的情欲。越前是要证明什么，还是想抛掉曾经相处里不可避免的矛盾，所以换一种方式重新开始，对过去绝口不提。从一开始就不对等的付出，能够以这种方式避开么。  
   
“啊——”胸前敏感的地方被忽然恶劣地咬住，不二不禁惊呼出声，随即抿着唇瞪了眼对方。  
“是对前辈不专心的惩罚。”抬眼接收到不二的埋怨，越前松开牙齿舔了舔，“所以不能不满。”  
   
霸道。  
别过头继续表达着自己的不满，却被对方捏了下巴扭过来吻上。  
和刚才一样像是很生涩的亲吻，却强势得让人没处闪躲。索性反手搂住越前脖颈，探出舌尖邀请着。  
   
于是演变成更加不可避免的燃烧。  
   
“唔……”有银丝划过唇边，不二费力地稍稍推开越前，气息不稳地喘着。接吻时没法吞咽的律液溢出嘴角，伸手想要去擦拭，被越前按在枕边，头微微向后仰着，只能任由它顺着脸颊线条流到耳后，丝丝凉意爬过，又有些微痒。  
潮湿淫糜的景象，越前一只腿卡在不二双腿之间，俯跪的姿势让他居高临下地审视着不二的表情。  
   
这种事情，无论做过多少遍，被这样看着都还是会有羞耻感。有时候主动地抱住对方热情献吻，其实也不过是想掩去面部而已。  
   
手被按在耳边无法抬起，只好闭上眼睛侧过脸不去看越前，让柔顺地随着动作贴过来的发丝稍稍遮挡住泛红的脸颊。  
   
于是不自觉地露出了脖颈线条，因为平日里总被过长的头发遮挡着日光，白皙得几近透明。优雅的线条延伸到锁骨，能看到动脉细微的跳动，之前律液留下的痕迹还淡淡地爬附着。  
   
越前感到喉咙一阵发紧，眼神变得更深邃起来。  
这样顺从的前辈倒真的很少见，原本已经做好了要苦战一番的准备，甚至觉得极有可能发展成这样的结局——比如说，在言语的各种调侃下被迫弃甲投降。  
结果确是意外地配合，像是相处多年的伴侣一般自然——当然那一扭头的害羞还是十足的青涩可爱啊。  
   
再度俯身贴上对方的肌肤，越前有种在梦境一般的感觉。  
   
这样的生活，距离自己以前的模式相差甚远。从来没有想过会就这样留下来，回忆起那些旅途中的日子，现在的安定变得模糊且遥不可及，可肌肤相接处传来的温度却又真实且温暖。  
   
这样下去，模糊的岁月迟早会变成过往的那些记忆，而与这个人的生活，真实清晰地取代掉所有不安定。  
   
手指进入的时候不二轻呼了一声痛，越前随即紧张的抽出来，有点无措地说：“对…对不起，这是第一次…”  
“说什么呢？”不二又好气又好笑，“你怎么可能…嗯…”  
越前极尽温柔地吻着，安抚绷紧了身体的不二。抚摸到不二的肩膀有点凉，伸手扯了被子盖住，自己背上却微微渗出层薄汗。待不二身子渐渐软下来再试探地慢慢进入手指。  
   
笨拙却温柔的少年…  
不二不知道该怎么形容心中的感觉，有时觉得越前霸道又嚣张不可一世，有时又淳朴不谙世事，但在关于自己的事情上从来不犹豫和退缩，温柔的时候也是发自内心的认真——别人谁也看不到的一面。  
尽管身体紧窒得有些不寻常，不二还是咬着唇吞掉了一切疼痛。  
   
 


	10. Chapter 10

  
**碎片九 B-side**  
   
   
被按到墙上的时候不二闷哼了一声。  
“要在这里做吗？”  
   
“怎么，害怕了？”  
   
轻笑出声，不二挑衅地看着越前，说：“我只是怀疑，龙马你的身高控制不住这样的体位吧？”  
   
挑眉看对方笑得一脸魅惑，越前决定要用最简洁有效的实际行动来代替回答。  
   
凌乱地挂在不二身上的衬衫早就起不了什么遮挡作用，越前伸手把它从肩后剥了下来，手指  
有意无意地滑过不二的背脊。  
   
室内的暖气很足，直接接触着软面的墙壁让人觉得温和。  
   
不二眯着眼睛接受越前的动作，情人手指的动作是最舒适的按摩。  
   
越前顺着之前激吻留下的痕迹，从嘴角一路向下加深着印记。  
被亲吻的人状似毫不介意，实则在盘算着其他事情。  
   
“呐呐，龙马，你成年了吗？”  
“周助你……”越前不满地在他胸前重重咬一口，含糊不清地发生：“不要每次都问我这个问题啊！”  
   
“嗯…因为……”喘着气忍耐着随着痛楚一并涌上的快感，“每次做的时候看着你的脸，总觉得是自己在诱拐未成年，很罪恶的啊…”  
   
“现在才来顾虑这个已经太晚了，之前你诱拐的时候怎么没觉得罪恶？现在我是名正言顺地——”  
“哼，样子和身高都没变多少，性格倒是恶劣许多…”被猝不及防地抬起左腿，忽然失去平衡只能下意识地勾紧越前的脖子。  
“呐，不知道是谁好几年都保持同样的身高，现在还不得不依靠在后辈身上。”  
   
我就知道……身高什么的是弱点。  
不二把头埋在越前脖颈间，闷闷地笑着。  
   
实验室的仪器比越前上次偷偷溜进来的时候多了许多，成堆的文件甚至挪到了私人休息间里。埋首于文件中的不二因为发现自己悄无声息地现在一边，惊讶的时候胳膊不小心扫落了一地草稿。  
『你再这样要是被发现的话，是连我也要被连累的。』  
责怪的语气听起来却像是欢欣的成分居多。这样多天没见，即使不二从来不说，但其实想念也是没有断过的吧。越前勾起嘴角，扯着对方的衣服拉过来不由分说就吻上去。  
   
   
   
不二不知道什么时候开始，自己就失掉了主动权。  
   
暧昧的喘息交错着摩擦声。  
   
“你为什么……非要让我先…嗯…一次…”  
身体微微颤抖，顶端已经开始渗出透明的液体，对方却仍旧神色自若，忽然觉得心里不平。  
   
“因为，想好好看到你的表情啊…”  
   
“……混蛋……”  
   
不甘心这样被牵着走，但是后背贴着墙壁没有地方可以退，手紧紧地搭在越前的肩上以保持平衡。不愿意称了对方心意，努力睁着眼睛对抗越前手里的动作，故意歪过头在他耳边轻轻呼气，伸出舌尖略略扫过耳垂。  
   
越前的呼吸变得沉重起来，知道是对方在挑衅，于是刻意加快了速度。听不二控制不住地在自己耳边呻吟出声，开始觉得难以忍耐。  
   
快要到达的时候快感刺激背脊脱离墙面弓起反弧，不二几乎整个重量都挂在越前身上。下意识地蹙起眉毛咬着唇避免叫喊出声。  
   
“叫我，周助，叫我名字。”故意在这个时候出声刺激他。  
   
“Ryo…呜嗯…”一旦开口的话，便终于克制不住冲出喉咙的声音，带着哭腔释放在越前手里。短暂的失神后是巨大的疲惫感。  
   
贴着墙慢慢往下滑，最后半跪在地上，身体明明是想休息，不二却还要抬起头不忘把握任何机会调侃越前：“呵…我就说，要一直站着的话，你…还不行…”有些费力地调整着气息，鼻尖渗出小小的汗珠。  
   
“切……我只是担心一会你的腰受不了。”  
声音里有明显的沙哑，越前一手撑着墙低头看着不二。  
   
察觉到越前忍耐得辛苦，不二轻轻笑出声，神情中有一种高潮过后的慵懒。  
   
“呐，可以了哟。”扯着越前的腰带，有意无意地用手蹭着。  
   
到这个地步已经不用小心翼翼地避开任何撩拨，越前不假思索地俯身压了上去。不二的身体经过一次后已经柔软许多——以往总是过于紧窒，受伤是常有的事，手忙脚乱地善后了一段时间后便练就了强大的自制力，在不二放松柔软下来之前一定不会贸然进入。只不过不管对自己的耐力有多骄傲，每次看到不二咬着下唇的表情都觉得是种艰辛。尤其是这个不知是该说迟钝还是恶劣的前辈，每次在自己忍着的时候总是不知死活地换着法子撩拨自己。  
   
真是不体恤后辈的努力，失控的话痛苦的可是你啊不二前辈！  
忍不住会在心里这样吐槽。  
   
   
进入的时候不二还是忍不住短促地惊呼了一下，越前立刻放慢动作想要退出来，安抚地问着疼吗。  
   
有些讨厌像这样的时刻越前还保持着理智和清醒，不二顺着他退出的动作腰部一用力便全部吞入。突如其来的摩擦和温软让快感在体内爆炸，越前再也顾不上温柔，只想狠狠占有。  
偏偏不二就是不想顺着越前，千方百计让对方失控，然后再一点一点地退开。  
   
“周助，你…”越前恼怒地低吼了一句，“真是叫人发狂。”  
伸手抓住不二的脚踝往回扯，野蛮地再次进入。  
   
“不要再逃了。” 


	11. Chapter 11

**碎片十 B-side**  
   
   
敲开门进来取资料的时候，看到不二颓废地坐在休息室的沙发上，脑袋低低地靠在膝盖上，乾有些受不了地推推眼镜。  
   
“你家那个小孩……还是没有回来么？”  
   
“龙马他……”艰难发出的声音显得干涩没有活力，不二支起胳膊覆上眼睛，“也许真的放弃了吧。”  
   
“他叫龙马？”乾愣了一下，掏出随身携带的笔记本。“越前龙马？”  
   
 听到乾问出越前的名字，不二有些茫然地抬起头回到：“嗯……我没有说过吗？”  
   
“你总是很小心翼翼地护着，避免把他牵扯进这些复杂的事情来，连我也没有告诉过的。”耐着性子跟不二解释，乾确实有些担忧，这样不二和过往的数据记录完全不符，太多的不可控因素让人觉得危险和难以靠近。  
   
“是这样吗。我也许……”只是独占着连名字都不想让别人知道？可能内心深处，有着许多自己都没有发现的阴暗。先前表面上不停地退让和躲避，其实是不自觉地在避免被打开后诱发出疯狂和嗜血的欲望——自私的、强烈的、极端的。  
其实又简单得十分纯粹，仅仅是不想被抛下而已。害怕得到后的失去胜于无法得到的痛苦。  
   
犹豫了一下，乾合上笔记本慢慢说道：“不二，有个消息，如果你能争取到成为下一个项目的技术核心人员，就提前告诉你，因为是对外保密的——可能跟越前有关。”  
   
眼神猛然变得凌厉起来，不二盯着看不出表情的乾，一字一句地说：“这么说的话，是坏消息吧。”不需要疑问句式，跟这些复杂项目扯上关系实在是没有什么惊喜之处可以存在。  
   
“你以为以你现在的状态，能争取到？”  
   
“你觉得我做不到？”眯起眼睛勾了嘴角，之前颓然的气息荡然无存。下定决心要做成的事情，一瞬间便能把其他阻碍因素去除。对于这样隐藏情绪的能力，乾不知道是该给予正面还是负面评价。  
   
不过……如果不二真的想要去做，就一定能做到。在这点上乾毫不怀疑。  
   
“越前龙马，旅行者Ⅰ计划的三号志愿者。”  
 


	12. Chapter 12

**碎片十一 A-side**  
  
“唔……”像是睡了很长的一段时间，醒来的时候浑浑沉沉地有点找不到肢体感觉。  
过了好一会儿缓过神来，发现越前的胳膊还搭在自己的腰上，挪动的时候酸软得厉害。  
　  
一些片段在脑海里闪过，七零八落地拼凑不起来。莫名地恐慌感却潮水般地涌过来。  
　  
　  
“就醒了？”身边的少年注意到动静，收紧抱着不二腰的胳膊，用另一只手揉着惺忪的睡眼。“还很早啊，前辈不累么。”  
　  
有些不自然地侧过脸，不二闭上眼睛整理着交替出现的凌乱碎片。  
　  
只当不二是倦不想说话，越前在他发丝间嗅了嗅，发出满足的叹息，而后便又昏沉沉地睡去。  
　  
听到越前均匀的呼吸声，不二小心翼翼地转过头去面对着他，静静地打量着。  
　  
时间走得也很安静没有一点声响，散乱的记忆碎片渐渐拼凑起来，心里的沉重在一点一点加深。熟悉的脸庞就在眼前，毫无防备，且拥抱着自己。如果不会天亮的话，就当做这是属于自己的真实，在哪个世界不重要，就这样沦陷下去的话，似乎也是个不错的结局。  
　  
但是自己真正爱的那个人怎么办呢？  
　  
　  
然后曙光渐渐透了进来。  
果然还是没有办法逃避的事情呢。  
   
身上干净清爽，除了皮肤下洗不掉的肌肉酸痛。应该是沐浴过了，但是自己却完全没有印象。夜里做到最后的时候疼痛夹杂着幻觉不停地冲击，大概是终于忍受不了昏了过去。但是看越前的反应并不像是这么一回事…  
   
百叶窗把阳光滤成条纹印在地面，被设置成温和音乐的闹铃响了起来把沉睡的少年慢慢唤醒。  
想起越前第一次睡在这里的时候，早上被节奏激烈且巨大声响的闹铃惊醒，绷直了背脊坐在床垫上过了好久才缓过心脏的加速跳动。  
然后哀怨地回头看还窝在被子里乐不可支的自己，『会吓出心脏病的，不二前辈。』  
那还是很久以前的称呼了。后来被圈在这个小镇子里的越前已经习惯开口闭口『周助』地叫了——除开偶尔被捉弄时假装生气，会一字一字咬着叫『不二前辈』。  
   
但不是现在这个越前了。  
   
少年收回搂着不二的手揉了揉眼睛，似乎有掩饰不住的喜悦开始显露在脸上，又像是不敢确认现实一般，小心翼翼地把脸凑过来轻轻印下一个早安吻。  
   
“越前。”没有回应也没有闪躲，不二只是淡淡地开了口。  
   
越前？  
之前不是一直叫名字的么。  
   
“昨晚的事情我怎么后面不太记得了…你帮我沐浴了？”  
   
越前脸有些发红，“昨晚到后来周助特别热情，好像换了个人似的…然后…”  
“周助？”不二微微蹙眉，心里暗暗叹了口气。  
“恩，你说喜欢我叫你名字…”  
   
“抱歉，越前。”伸手覆着眼睛，“我都不太记得了。昨晚可能有些失常了你别在意。”  
   
   
哪里不对。  
心里开始隐隐感到不安，越前开口想要说点什么，却被不二打断。  
   
“好累，我还想睡一会儿，你先起吧打工别迟到了。”  
说完便侧过身，蜷了身子把半个脑袋也缩进被子里。  
   
神情复杂地看着不二——背对着自己且仅仅露出凌乱的发丝。明明就在身边却感觉很遥远的，越前忽然意识到自己对这个偶然相识的人的内心一无所知。


	13. Chapter 13

**碎片十二 B-side**  
   
旅行者Ⅱ计划 传输室。  
   
躺下以后心情意外地平静，白得刺眼的灯光似乎也杀死了那些惶恐和担忧。  
   
“如果传输过去的宇宙与这个宇宙太过相近的话，有可能产生记忆紊乱，传输体无法分辨自己是传输体还是母体。”  
   
其实像这样的漏洞，之前的研究组不可能没有察觉到。传输的不稳定性，单向性导致的危险，全被宣传里的提倡的无私与伟大所掩盖。明明认为志愿者都是一群被欺骗的傻子，但是自己却仍旧要继续。  
“我有必须要回来的理由，不可能被迷惑的。”这么说着，安抚担忧着的友人——也许很大程度上也是对自己进行的心理暗示。  
   
情况大概没有那么简单，否则的话越前也不会一直沉睡在隔壁的传输室里。乾并没有因为不二的话感到更加放心，不过他认为现在说这些也毫无意义，从不二的神情里找不出一丝犹豫。他是出于自己的意愿，在了解一切风险的情况下躺在这里。  
只是隐隐约约，还有哪里没有弄清楚。乾无数次进行过传输过程的模拟。旅行者Ⅰ计划的失败是由于“剪切”传输模式的缺陷，一旦在那边的宇宙发生事故，这边的本体也没有办法自主召回记忆。经过两年的研究，传输模式改进为“复制”，传输体的活动对本体毫无影响，即便那边出了问题无法回传信息，在这里活动的也仍旧是现在这个不二周助。  
应该…没有问题吧。又一遍在脑海中整理着实验逻辑，把莫名的不安压制下去。  
   
“不二，现在这个项目已经不在实验阶段了，算是正式实践的开始。Ⅰ计划虽然在数据采集这个最终目的上失败了，但是作为实验成果，对Ⅱ计划有不可或缺的作用，可以说是Ⅰ计划的失败直接催熟了Ⅱ计划的技术。政府也没有时间再拖下去了……所以不二，这次签署的协议比之前更为严格，你的职责是传输数据，即便没有找到那个越前，你也必须履行协议上所要求的内容。”犹豫了一下，还是提醒不二不要忘了项目的最终目的。乾不想给他施加压力，但是也许赋上一些职责，对他来才不容易迷失在其他时空里吧——如果他真的找不到越前，支撑着他这两年不断坚持下去的希冀在一瞬间破裂，如果他还有必须要肩负的其他东西，也许反而不那么容易垮掉。  
   
“我知道的，签署协议的时候我还是有认真阅读。不会让你难堪的，我知道政府也压得很紧。”  
   
“我不是……”刚开口想要辩解，又忽然觉得其实这样的误会是有益的——如果说是政府想要他去做的事情他如果不想完成，也许即便知道代价很大也依旧会依照心情放纵自己，但是如果牵扯到朋友，不二却会异常地执着认真。  
这样就好。  
   
“那么，现在就开始了。”  
   
“好。”不二转过头，目光柔和。像是两年来一直折磨他的梦魇已经消失殆尽。即便知道还有一段时间熬，但是有希望的话，就不会惶惶不可终日。“谢谢了，乾。”  
   
传输室外的操作人员向乾打着手势示意准备完毕。  
“看来外面的人等得有点不耐烦呢。”托着镜框笑了一下，乾把手放到仪器开关上。“会暂时失去意识，持续时间不定，不过不会太久。”  
   
“道谢的话，等成功以后再说吧。”  
要拼搏努力的过程很长，现在不过是个开端。  
   
   
小记：  
过了将近两个月之后的再更章，总觉得有点费劲。  
这一章其实写过很多遍，从最开始想梗的时候就写下了这个场景，因为这个算是比较关键的一章，解释了A宇宙里越前和不二记忆的不对等。但是一章章写下来，许多原先的设定已经做了不少更改，于是到十一章结束的时候，已经在脑海中把十二章彻底修改了一番。  
   
3月末特别忙碌，没有办法正式更文，心里一直悬着却也不舒服，就每天在睡前会用手机打几个字，渐渐地也重新把这一章大概写了出来。然后就到了4月的雅思考试，完全不能再分心的时候，这篇文就终于真正搁了下来。考完要去上海找然君休闲的之前，然君还说着『来上海之前不写完它就把你关在家里更文』，结果确实是很多时候就宅在了家里，不过不是被迫更文，而是在被迫补POT的动画，还要循环看槽点什么的。（笑  
   
于是一拖就到了现在，再打开文档的时候总觉得陌生了，不得不再从头仔细把文看一遍希望再度开始的时候不会显得过于生硬怪异。看完后自己都觉得AB之间的跳跃有些杂乱无章了难以理解了，写完后大概还会进行一下顺序的调整。  
不过原本想表现的就是A宇宙里困扰不二的混乱又零碎的记忆片段，所以写成这种形式的弊端从最开始也是有考虑到的，只是在努力想做到扬长避短的时候还是略显吃力。  
   
实在想不出来的时候，跟难得早回宿舍的舍友说起，她好奇地问我剧情，于是简洁地跟她叙述了一遍故事的梗概，之后意外地发现讲的过程中也重新理顺了思路，最开始写这篇fragment的热情慢慢回暖。  
   
所以再度修改这一章，并记录下成文过程中的一点小艰辛。  
   
By某白  
2012.5.10 晚


	14. Chapter 14

**碎片十三 A-side**  
   
   
就这样入冬了。  
   
睡到中午才昏昏沉沉地起来，走到阳台上去想吹吹风清醒一下。然后就这样俯在栏板上发了半个下午的呆。等反应过来的时候身体已经冻得没法自由活动了，缓缓收回僵硬的手臂，抱膝蹲了下来。大腿贴着腹部，隔两层衣料也能感觉到的冰凉刺激了一下不二的神经。  
   
保持这样的姿势微微回复了一点体温，手才能扭开卧室的门把，一瞬间被温暖包裹住，竟然有种很不真实的感觉。  
   
看了眼桌上的小台钟，不过才4点。天色就已经这样黯淡了，和记忆里的冬季一样。  
   
记忆。  
  
原来是这样一种奇妙的东西。其实它才是灵魂的本质吧，包含着一个人所有的经历，所有的喜怒哀乐，所有的坚强与软弱。  
在项目研究的过程中做过无数遍的解析、实验，对它的组成、处理和检索这些信息处理过程以及编码方式熟悉得无以复加。但真正经历这样类似穿越的剧情，才发现真正复杂的情绪是无法用数据来分析的。  
   
比如现在看着这个与原来的生存环境太过相似的世界，那种微妙的情绪。  
   
以及看到那张完全一样的脸却知道不是同一个人时的心情。  
   
   
不过需要记录的是，原来传输还有可能伴随短暂的失忆症状，研究的时候并没有发现这一点。大概是新的大量记忆的挤压和侵占对大脑产生了的损伤，让自己忘掉了某些事情。  
也可能是跟这两年来的记忆太过沉重痛苦有关，记忆在重组时大脑自觉地想要避开。  
   
   
还没有想起来明明是项目核心研究人员的自己为什么会执意去做旅行者，隐约在梦里重现了自己躺在传输室的时候与乾的对话，还有当时的心情。  
一定是和越前有关。  
   
但是吵架后到底发生什么事情导致了现在的局面，脑袋中还是一片混乱。  
自从越前离开后就一直陷在痛苦中，一切事物都好像不在正常轨道上。失忆反倒让自己白白赚得这两个多月的温暖平和。这样简单美好的相处，要说有和以前不一样的地方……其实是更单纯和青涩了，反倒让人回味起国中时候的情景了。  
   
记忆复苏过来的时候，除了想起『失去』的惶恐，还有对于和这个世界的越前相处这件事情的惊讶。  
明明是两个记忆不对等的人，说着彼此无法理解的话语，竟然也就这样在一起了。  
   
同时也明白过来为什么会经常记错东西，大概是平行宇宙的细微差异吧——再过相似也不是完全等同，加上与原来宇宙相同的物理定律和物理常数，说明自己进入的是第一类平行宇宙。而一旦开启了旅行者这样的计划，从自己在这个世界苏醒开始，这个宇宙以后的轨道就会开始变化。  
   
现在的技术只能做到传输到近距离的平行宇宙，但是相对来说，传输过来很容易，要回去，就必须等到两个宇宙的轨道运行到最接近的时候。  
   
现在还有时间，必须要弄清楚自己过来的目的。  
   
   
忽然想起什么，不二跑到工作间去开始翻找资料。  
把近期在研究的记忆重组结构的资料都叠放在一边，想要找出之前的项目计划资料——如果说这个世界的自己也是做着相同的工作，也许因为宇宙差异的存在，可以找到不同的研究结果。  
   
   
   
越前回来的时候看到不二蹲在工作间门口，身边散落了一地的纸张，还有反着光的玻璃碎片。  
有点着急地连鞋都没换就跑过去，抓着不二的手腕把他拉起来，“没事吧？”  
   
“嗯？你回来了。”不二望了越前一眼，淡淡地说，“我在找一点资料。”  
   
看不二神色如常，越前稍微放下心来。  
临走的时候就觉得有什么不妥，说不出来的怪异，回来又看到这样的情景真是让人心慌。  
仔细审视着不二的表情，发现被过长的刘海遮挡住的额头似乎有点淤青。伸手拨开刘海，看到明显的一块青紫，似乎还有点破皮。  
   
“啊，这个……起身的时候撞到了桌角。”不二毫不在意地说着，似乎一点也感觉不到疼痛。“撞得有点狠，实验器皿都掉下来碎掉了一些。我一会再打扫。”  
   
越前的脸色变得有点难看。  
是撞的多凶狠，才会把这么厚重的实验桌上的小器皿撞掉。眼前的这个人到底有没有自觉。  
于是不由分说把他拉到卧室，开始翻箱倒柜地找伤药。  
   
“我还没有找到东西。”不二对越前自作主张的行为感到恼怒。  
即便实验研究的报告和器材完全一样，但是找了许久也没有发现一点关于旅行者计划的资料。之前在这边做实验的时候完全没有错乱感，原以为在这一方面两个宇宙是没有偏差的，但是现在看来情况似乎不是自己想的那样。  
如果在这边没有类似的项目，自己寻找不到人员和技术支持，要全部靠自己来计算宇宙运行的轨道，不知道时间上来不来得及。  
   
“你就坐在那儿，回头再找不行吗？看看你现在的狼狈样子。”越前的语气也变得有点不善起来。有的时候真的是完全没有办法理解这个人，之前明明温和亲近得如同和自己相识了许久，忽然间变得冷漠尖锐起来，什么也不肯说，就连自己的身体也不管不顾。看到他还穿着单薄的睡衣，桌上的早餐也完全没动，就知道这个人一天都处于这种混沌的状态下。  
   
“跟你有什么关系吗？”  
甩出冷冷的话语，不二迅速站起身来想要回去继续翻找资料，却又被越前拉住。想要挣脱的过程中碰到旁边的立式台灯，最先碰到地面的活装灯罩受不了冲力脱离开去，然后木柱撞击地面发出闷响，灯丝一下子就断掉了。  
   
这种似曾相似的场景让不二愣在了原地。  
黑暗中听到轻微的叹息声，胳膊上的力道变得温柔了些，轻轻带着他坐在床垫上。  
   
直到眼睛适应了由客厅的灯照射过来的微弱亮度后，不二看清了越前脸上的担忧。他半跪着转开了伤药的瓶盖，手指沾了药水轻轻触碰到自己的额头。  
   
刺痛的感觉让不二倒吸一口气。才发现原来之前撞的那一下比想象的严重。  
   
“疼么？”  
   
“……有点。”  
   
现在才知道疼……  
本来想恶意地用力按两下来表示自己的不满，但最终还是用指腹轻轻地打着旋涂抹。  
   
“不二前辈，这里，”越前用指关节微微蹭了下不二的刘海，“你能不能自己用手拨开一下，挡住了。”  
   
看着这样认真的越前，不二忽然后悔先前那样伤人的话语。  
不管怎么样，眼前这个孩子是无辜的——或许他本该与这个世界的不二周助相爱，却被自己搅乱了关系。自己所经历的一切，原本都该与他无关。  
   
“呐……越前。”不二乖乖地伸手把刘海撩到一边，“对不起。”  
   
“……madamadadane。”  
   
“我只是……有些事不知道该怎么跟你解释。”  
   
“没关系，等你想好了再说吧。”专心地上着药，越前其实不在意不二是不是有很多他所不知道的过往，但是他不愿意再看到这样混乱的不二，让人觉得既心疼又遥远。  
   
“……嗯。”浓重的疲惫感涌上来，侧着头慢慢地靠在越前肩上，虽然今天睡得有点太多，但熟悉的体温熟悉的怀抱熟悉的心跳让人安心地想继续睡下去。  
   
这真的不是同一个人吗？  
在意识变得模糊之前，这样一个疑问闪现在不二的脑海中。  
   
   
2012.5.12 晚  
  
注：平行宇宙的四大分类。  
第一类：这类的宇宙和我们宇宙的物理常数相同，但是粒子的排列法不同，同时这类的宇宙也可视为存在于已知的宇宙（可观测宇宙）之外的地方。  
第二类：这类的宇宙的物理定律大致和我们宇宙相同，但是基本物理常数不同  
第三类：根据量子理论，一件事件发生之后可以产生不同的后果，而所有可能的后果都会形成一个宇宙，而此类宇宙可归属于第一类或第二类的平行宇宙，因为这类宇宙所遵守的基本物理定律依然和我们所认知的宇宙相同（这一类效果上也就相当于时间穿梭，只不过解决了物体进行时光穿梭改变了过去未来的而导致原本物体的存在发生了差异的悖论。以不二与越前的吵架作为一个事件的起始点，不二的反应作为变量，每一种反应都会单独形成一个宇宙，不理睬任由越前离去——形成宇宙B，挽留然后和好——形成宇宙C，追出去然后放弃现在的一切和越前回国——形成宇宙D，以此类推。）  
第四类：这类的宇宙最基础的物理定律不同于我们宇宙，而基本上到第四类为止，就可以解释所有可能存在（也就是可想象得到的）的宇宙，一般而言这些宇宙的物理定律可以用M理论构造出来  
（平行宇宙论由Max Tegmark 归类）  
 


	15. Chapter 15

  
  
**碎片十四 A-side**  
   
   
深夜忽然惊醒过来，感觉胃里一阵一阵的绞痛，蜷着身子忍耐了一小会儿，背脊就覆上了一层薄汗。  
柔软的被子此刻也像要把人压得喘不过气来。不二皱着眉头挪了挪身子，伸手把被子掀开一半，这才感觉凉快舒爽一些。而后胃疼却开始变本加厉。  
   
以前因为研究工作的繁忙，经常不能准时吃饭，或者凑活了事，加上熬夜过后的加餐也是惯常的辛辣口味，两三年下来就落下了不轻的胃病。没想到在这里也依旧如此。以往发作的时候，除了少数的几次疼得无法忍受才吃了药，平日里都是忍忍就过去了。大部分时候越前会帮他按摩，从生疏到熟练，最后竟然也能缓解大部分疼痛。  
不二回忆着越前的动作，小心翼翼地用手掌按压着胃部。  
   
不知道过了多久，感觉疼痛减轻了不少。只是依旧有点灼烧感，身体也微微发热。想起身倒杯水喝，终于还是惊扰了睡得并不太沉的越前。  
   
几乎是立即就坐了起来，越前揉了揉眼睛后掀开被子走出了房间。  
   
不二听到厨房里传来声响，疑惑地想着莫非越前有梦游症。于是按着胃也跟着来到了厨房。  
   
   
“不二前辈，你怎么出来了……”声音里还带着明显的睡意，越前手里的动作却很利索，“我晚上煮了粥，现在热一下，你多少吃一点吧。”  
   
晚上的时候端了粥进卧室，看到不二随意地躺在床垫上被子都没盖就那样睡过去，一只胳膊还伸出床垫外，直接搁在地板上。把他整个人挪到床垫中间去盖好被子，他都没有丝毫要醒过来的迹象，越前叹了口气，把粥又放回到厨房去。  
想要去把杂乱的工作间打扫赶紧，但因为平日里不二从来不让越前进那个房间，他犹豫了一下，把玻璃碎片扫赶紧之后只是稍微整理了一下散落在地上的纸张。不经意之间还是看到了一些大号字体的标题。  
   
说什么政府机密……原来是做着医学研究之类的工作啊。  
   
这么想着，又忽然有种类似于偷窥别人隐私的罪恶感，越前赶紧离开房间，顺便把门关好。  
   
担忧着不二的胃，但是一向嗜睡的越前认为刻意打扰一个熟睡中的人才是最残忍的事情，内心挣扎了两下，也就任由不二一直睡着了。  
不知道自己什么时候也睡过去的越前后来警觉地醒过来，看到不二按着胃起身，立刻就后悔没有叫醒他吃完饭再睡。  
   
“越前你……”不二倚在门框上忍着笑意，“原来还可以有这么像妈妈的时候。”  
   
“还不知道是哪个笨蛋前辈呆得连吃饭都不能自理，要我这个后辈来照顾。”越前满脸黑线，但还击的力度却有所见长。  
   
   
最后在越前的坚持下，端了盘子托着碗坐在床垫上靠着墙喝粥，台灯也已经换上了备用灯泡。  
拒绝掉越前让自己在背后垫个枕头的建议，不二说晚上一直觉得很热。  
   
“热吗？我总觉得今天降温了暖气应该再开大一点。”  
   
胡乱点了一下头，不二舀起一勺粥往嘴里送。很寡淡的感觉，还略觉苦涩。  
忍不住出声抱怨：“越前你的厨艺太差了，我能不能加点辣。”  
   
“不能。”毫不犹豫地拒绝。  
   
“芥末？”  
   
“NO。”  
   
“盐？”  
   
“不……诶，盐？很淡么？我明明试过味道啊。”越前奇怪地从不二手里接过勺子，自己试了一口。  
“不是挺咸的么。”  
   
“什么味道都没有，还有点苦。”  
   
狐疑地看着不二，越前伸手探了探他的额头问道：“怎么会苦……你是不是发烧了？”  
  
“痛……”被手指忽然戳到额头上的淤青，不二立刻摆出一副苦瓜脸。  
   
“还是拿体温计量一下吧。”越前注意到他脸颊有些不正常地泛红，有些担忧地说，“你先把粥喝完，不许加任何东西。告诉我体温计放在哪里。”  
   
“衣柜抽屉里……”被要求要喝掉这碗粥，苦瓜脸拉得更长了。  
    
   
小记：  
这两个人的相处，似乎又回温了一点。有时候小摩擦未必是坏事，争执让不二想起来原先的那次吵架，他是无论如何也不想再经历一次的。  
   
可能有人会好奇吵架的原因，文中没有写，我也确实不知道。因为原因真的一点都不重要，不管是因为工作上的，生活上的，或许是跟信任有关，或许是跟态度有关，或许仅仅是一次语言上的冲突，戳到了谁内心里一直耿耿于怀的东西。编造原因也许会让这篇主线原本就不明朗的故事变得更加混乱冗长吧，所以只写下了那次争吵。  
争吵的结果很重要，可以说是导致故事发生的直接原因，是这些混乱的、压抑的剧情的开端。不二一直在意着那次争吵，所以即便已经知道了这个越前不是他认识的越前，想要疏远、冷漠对待的心情却在碰到这样意外的争执下消散了。  
   
不能让自己再后悔一次。  
不能让这个越前也忍受一次那样的伤害。  
   
灯泡碎掉，场景与过去重合的时候，不二的想法应该就是这样子的吧。  
   
然后半夜不睡的其实是我，莫名的灼烧感让我爬起来借着笔记本剩余的电量写下了这一章。很久没有在这个点钟不睡觉了，脑子略浆糊总觉得人物性格也开始跑偏|||  
昨日和舍友纠结文章进度拖拉的时候，她建议我挑出一整天时间来一口气完结。一天就完结这个建议让我兴奋了小半个晚上。但当我认真估算了自己爬文的速度后，就黯然神伤地放弃了这个想法……  
   
今天这一章的出生已经是在意料之外，就不强迫进度了。  
每晚更一点也有它的好处，会让我在睡前感觉比较平静。就像现在已经完全不见灼烧和闷热感觉。对我来说写EF真是一个很奇妙的事情，不管题材是轻松还是沉重，都能让自己得到一定程度上的治愈。  
  
希望看的人也能如此。  
   
大概这就是真爱啊。（笑。  
   
2012.5.13 凌晨


	16. Chapter 16

**碎片十五 A-side**  
   
   
发烧的时候即使做着梦也感觉像没有睡着一样。  
   
身体沉重疼痛得像是被卡车碾过的柔软土地，又仿佛有许多沉重的树木一遍一遍地撞击。脑海里闪过的那些影像，又像梦境又似现实。不停地循环经历，让人筋疲力尽。  
   
   
前一秒还是牵手回家，路上说起某个夜晚又一次失败的表白，越前调侃不二只会笑着掩盖自己的动摇，装出一副无动于衷的样子。不二掐着越前的胳膊说没想到你那么厚脸皮我最终败下阵来了。  
   
『那战利品就是某个面瘫前辈的一辈子。』  
『奖品太丰厚往往是要付出代价的啊，越前。』  
『代价啊……就是我也要花同样多的时间来看住那个前辈。』少年笑得一脸无辜。  
   
   
下一秒他就看到越前离开时候的情形，卧室里散乱的纸张，碎掉的灯泡。那时没有注意到而现在却发现了的，越前每一步迈出后都有停顿，像是在等待自己的挽留。  
嗓子烧得发不出声音，着急得想要跑过去拉住对方，场景的镜头却一下子拉远，自己成为观望者，俯身看着那个不二周助靠着墙，神情冷漠地盯着地板，直到关门声传来，嘲讽地笑了一下，然后沿着墙慢慢滑坐下去。  
   
追出去啊！  
   
有些愤怒地朝那个无动于衷的人吼到，声音却像被封锁在喉间一样。什么都做不了，只能看着房子里的时间好像静止一样，那个当初的自己倔强傲气到宁愿这样同时伤害两个人，也不愿软下态度先说声抱歉。  
   
还没来得及懊悔自己的固执，场景又切换到自己熟悉无比的研究所。  
隔着厚厚的玻璃墙，耳边是乾的声音，慢慢地在念着志愿者的资料。心脏无法克制地开始疼痛，不二知道躺在里面的那个人，就是从还在国中的时候就当着所有队员的面骄傲地宣布要追求自己的孩子，然后自己因为工作调动到这个小镇，那个孩子就放弃了自己在祖国的一切，义无反顾地跟了过来。  
   
在越前身上，似乎从来看不到迷惘和纠结。  
尽管也会有难过沮丧的时候，但是对于自己执着的东西，从来没有退缩放弃过。也一直充满自信和骄傲。  
   
这样的人，自己怎么能去质疑。  
   
可现在他却躺在里面，没有臭屁的表情，没有别扭的动作，也听不到他在任何场合下都可以随意使用的口头禅。  
   
不像你。这个没有生气的人一点也不像你啊越前。  
   
头顶着玻璃，努力控制想要颤抖的身体。视线里是拳头用力贴着玻璃向下滑时留下的痕迹。  
   
   
『我想要带一个人回去，他在这里并不开心。』  
这样一句话，经过别人的转述，丢失了那个孩子的语气，表情，不二只能通过想象来猜测当时的情形。  
  
而他离开前留给自己的最后一句话竟然是『我早就后悔了』。  
说这句话的时候，他的心情又是怎么样的呢。如果没有自己的出言相激，就不会让他亲口否认自己那么多年来做出的努力，像是生生拔除掉扎根的信仰。  
会血肉模糊的吧。想想自己就知道。  
   
离开故土的时候，不二没有忽略掉越前眼里的留恋。但是转身回来，他脸上的表情更多的是坚定和愉悦。  
『这样就每天都会离你很近了吧，不二前辈。』  
   
龙马。龙马。  
你那个时候的神采飞扬都哪里去了？  
   
   
“周助，周助……”  
脑子乱得要炸掉的时候有一个熟悉的声音在耳边叫喊着，有人在轻轻摇晃他。  
   
“唔……”  
费力地睁开眼睛，还分不清身处何处。  
   
“周……不二前辈，你做噩梦了吗？”一直在重复着什么，像是自己的名字，越前不敢确定，但是看到不二眉头紧蹙着，不停地有挣扎的动作，额头的毛巾也敷不稳，开始担心起来。  
   
   
『旅行者Ⅰ计划的三号志愿者，越前龙马。』  
这句话从梦中跳出在在耳边炸开，不二下意识地抓紧了身边的人。  
   
“没事的，不过是在做梦而已。”不二难看的表情让越前慌了神，伸手拍着他的背脊希望能给予些安慰。  
   
梦……吗？  
有些茫然地点点头，那些混乱的梦境的碎片像是直接搅和在脑子里，每一点都让他疼痛难忍。眼睛渐渐能对上焦，看到身边的人，一瞬间有种要哭出来的冲动。越前担忧的脸近在咫尺，不二终于控制不住地抱住他。  
   
“我以为，再也听不到你说话了。”沙哑的声音里已然带了点哭腔，不二死死地抱着他，生怕眼前这个人才是一松手就会消失的幻想。  
   
有点诧异不二竟然会露出这样无助的一面，越前愈发地觉得心疼。侧着身子躺下，持续有节奏地轻拍对方的背脊，不断呢喃着“没事的，只不过是一个噩梦”。  
   
话语像是有独特的魔力，渐渐让不二平静下来。敷在额头上的毛巾在拥抱的时候掉到一边，稍微蹭湿了点被子。越前想要去换上另一条毛巾却被不二制止了。  
   
“我总觉得现在才像是一个梦。你离开的话，就不会再回来了。”  
   
“怎么会。”有些好笑地抚着不二的额头，“你现在看起来就担惊受怕的小鹿。”  
“……这样恶俗的比喻不要用在我身上。”  
“哈哈哈。”还能迅速地反应，情况应该不算太差。越前稍微放下心来。  
   
   
哪边才是真实。  
 


	17. Chapter 17

**碎片十六 B-side**  
   
在加入旅行者Ⅱ计划之前，乾遵守承诺带不二来到Ⅰ计划的实验传输室。  
   
   
“为什么他会来这里？”不二的拳头狠狠地砸在观察室厚重的玻璃上，实验床上躺着的人安静地睡着，丝毫察觉不到他的愤怒。  
“做记录的时候，他好像曾经提起过来为什么会志愿参加这个项目。”乾翻开笔记本细细地查找。  
   
『我想要带一个人回去，他在这里并不开心。』  
翻到这一句的时候，乾回忆起了当时那个少年的表情，明明是疲惫又难过的样子，眼神却纯澈执着得与周身压抑的气息格格不入。  
当时其他几个记录者也和乾一样，对这样偏远得不着边际的回答一头雾水，但追问下去少年却怎么也不肯多说。  
现在看来……乾合上笔记本看了眼不二，多半是为了这个人吧。  
   
以前在国中就被称作天才的不二，在读高中的时候被政府挖走。自己加入前一个项目的时候遇到他，已经算是资深的前辈了，尽管和自己同龄。  
后来因为这次的旅行者1计划一起调来这个远离故土的小镇，不管是进展顺利还是不顺，不二永远是那样一副云淡风清的笑脸。如果这次不是因为越前的事情，乾没有办法想象原来这个人内心里有这样情感激烈的一面。  
——自然也从来没有察觉出不二的心情。  
   
关于不二的数据总也收集不全，乾曾经怀疑过在这个世界上是否真的存在能解读不二的人。  
   
但是越前说他在这里不开心，语气这样肯定。  
   
   
『乾，你觉得这些项目有意义么？』不二曾经问过这样的问题。  
『记录不同宇宙的数据本身就是一项很有意义的事情。』乾不关心政府所谓的人类文明，国家前景，他加入项目组的目的单一纯粹。  
『不觉得政府说的那些冠冕堂皇的理由更像是为了掩盖某些阴谋而制作的外壳么？』  
『为什么会有这种想法？』乾奇怪地问，如果不是对方表情轻松笑意盈盈，他差点会以为不二不是在开玩笑。  
『政府间互相勾结，召集无知志愿者进行表面安全实则不人道的实验…不觉得很凶险刺激吗？是大片风格噢，乾。』  
   
很给面子地大笑一阵，乾托了托眼镜说，『可惜我们的实验真的太安全了。』  
   
『是这样吗？』  
   
当时明明是被自己忽略掉了的这句轻声反问，现在却突然从记忆里跳出来。乾这才反应过来，当时不二的所有话语，都不是用来消遣的玩笑。  
   
“那个笨蛋……”低着头，肩膀微微有些颤抖，拳头狠狠砸在玻璃上。身体慢慢下滑，拳头在玻璃上留下用力摩擦的痕迹。  
   
   
   
“下一项计划什么时候启动？”再次坐在自己实验室的椅子上，不二的表情又恢复如常。  
   
“再对Ⅰ计划的志愿者们进行一个月的观察，就开始新的实验。”乾走到实验室里间观察着那些仪器，和不二讨论着这些，有点微妙的感觉。  
   
在旅行者Ⅰ计划中，不二在实验组，负责做记忆结构的研究实验，项目核心组设计与计算记忆传输模式的公式，然后交由不二检验。乾作为记录员，负责监督指挥最终人体实验的实施。  
   
志愿者的所有资料对于除记录员与核心组以外的人都是保密的，包括高层，以及政府。但是当然， 乾不会天真地以为所谓的保密制度真正能做到如表面上所说的那样严格缜密。高层那些人想要的资料，也只需要花小小的手段就能得到吧。  
   
自己在传输室操纵的那些仪器，都在这里经过无数次检验，矫正。  
   
当看到了不二的另一面之后，站在这里的感觉也变得不一样。  
他开始在脑海中虚构不二在实验时候的表情，大概不是在面对别人时候露出的惯例笑容。会更认真严肃一些，还是也会像常人一样觉得烦恼痛苦——当遇到棘手的问题时。  
忽然很好奇，那个叫越前龙马的少年，他的记忆里是不是有不二所有不为人知的喜怒哀乐。  
   
这样的数据，也是很难得的。  
一丝兴奋这么窜出来，乾托了托眼镜藏住表情。  
他承认，最初去接近不二的目的是因为好奇，因为这个人无懈可击的微笑，因为关于他天才的种种传说。想要去了解他，分析他，越特殊的数据越有价值，对于乾来说，收集数据是他一项很深的执念。而另一项狂热的爱好，便是制作各种匪夷所思的饮料，只不过从来没有人能够完整地喝下一杯。  
   
所以当不二面不改色地喝完他递上去的让他人避之如蛇蝎的饮料并且还评价一句『超级美味，我推荐』之后，乾就感动得想要把这个人引为至交。  
   
想要去了解这个人的欲望，也因此变得更加强烈。  
   
“从开始到投入使用，这项计划有多久的时间限制？”  
   
“两年。不过因为这一次志愿者全部都没有回来的缘故，花了好多功夫去平息媒体报道中所谓的『失踪人口』，但是肯定还是会影响到下一次志愿者的招募，高层说如果在招募上遇到了困难，酌情再推迟半年左右。”  
   
“两年足够了。”不二闭上眼睛，“虽然失败的原因可能有很多种，而且另一个宇宙对于回传的干扰，我们无法在这边排除。但是补救的办法我已经想到了，不管那边的回传是否受到阻挠，这边的本体可以不受影响，继续传输，直到回传成功。”  
   
乾有些不可置信地转过身子看不二仰着脖子坐在椅子上闭目养神，微微透露出一点疲惫的表情。这就是所谓的天才么？在核心组要求增加一个月的时间来观察失去意识的志愿者进行分析和总结的时候，这个才看了一眼的人就说已经想到补救办法了。  
“你真的……”  
   
“把剪切模式改为复制模式。”  
   
这个想法让乾感到震惊，“……这样有些类似于克隆，是不人道的吧！”  
虽然自己倒并不在意这些，不过政府在宣传方面就……  
   
不二轻蔑地笑了一下，“你认为之前的模式就很人道吗。这种传输项目……其实归根结底都是一样的肮脏。”  
   
“这样在志愿者招募上，就没办法——”  
   
“不用这样麻烦。”不二认真地一字一字说着“我会成为Ⅱ计划的核心组成员，然后……”  
   
乾忽然觉得有点紧张。  
   
“我成为志愿者。”  
   
 “我要带他回来。”  
   
   
这个人的思维，果然是自己没有办法了解的。  
神情复杂地看着不二，乾刚想要开口，对上不二坚定的眼神，忽然想起曾经越前也是用这样的眼神说『我想要带一个人回去，他在这里并不开心』，阻拦的话就中断在还未发声的喉间，转为一声浓浓的叹息。  
  
5.17


	18. Chapter 18

**碎片十七 B-side**  
   
两点就开始日落的城市似乎有些太寂寥了。  
   
仅仅是托着下巴靠着窗子发呆也会有种时间匆匆的感觉，因为看到白日走得太快。  
心里不安静的时候会去山野间奔跑跳跃，倦了后便随意坐在某块巨大而平坦的石头上继续数着日光一点点减少。  
   
   
尽管这一片荒凉得没有什么邻居，但山坡下却是一小片别墅群。每个院子里面的植物都被打理得很好，一向热爱植物的不二有时候会清早起来背着相机去拍照，也跟好几家人都熟络起来，除了通用的英文外，也对当地的语言有了不少了解，回来的时候就会跟越前炫耀着新学到的词汇，然后嘲笑对方舌头转不过来的费力模样。  
   
因为很喜欢当地的某种花，曾经问某户人家要了点种子，在出去的必经小径两边撒上，笑着跟越前说，等花开了就回去。  
原本以为是娇嫩的花种，意外地一帆风顺地成长了起来，几乎不用耗费力气去打理。结果等花都开败了三四期，归期仍旧遥远。  
   
闲暇得可以像这样研究一下花草的日子并不算太多，尽管每一个实验阶段结束的时候都认为这是最终成果，但是核心组总是有办法再提出修改方案，然后开始新一轮的研究。科学怪人们似乎有用不完的精力，不分白天黑夜不分春夏秋冬地持续亢奋着。  
但不二不是工作狂，至少在这个领域，他并不热衷。所以他不会为了研究而牺牲自己的假期，尽管闲在家里也没有什么其他可供消遣的事情，但他宁愿蹲在小路边把石砾一颗一颗整齐地摆放堆压成一条路缘，以保护新栽的小花，也不想在实验室听那些充满激情的争论。  
在工作上，不二甚至可以说有些消极懈怠，政府一直在试图挖掘他的潜力，他们不满足于他现在做的这些事情，暗示明示地来过好几次，但不二就是无动于衷，面对核心组的邀请也视若无睹。  
  
不是厌恶这些工作，而是一直觉得这项计划并不像表面上看起来那样平和，相反，更像是以牺牲个体自由来达成的某些目的——不二没有办法去判断这些被隐藏起来的真实目的是有多可怕还是多伟大，但是牺牲的过程让他觉得难以接受。旅行者这种项目的实践肯定存在人文道义方面的问题——接触到这个项目的时候不二几乎是不假思索地就下了这个定论，而且高层那种遮遮掩掩的态度总让人觉得不舒服。  
毫无疑问自己是被迫牵扯进了一个并不怎么高尚的复杂圈子里，不二回避着进一步发展的可能，浑水很深，他不想脏了全身。也有人被他不认真和随意的态度激怒，提着领子大声痛斥，不二仍旧挂着不痛不痒的笑脸，只是喷到脸上的鼻息带着浑浊感让他不禁想要皱眉。  
后来资金充裕的时候，干脆再添置了一份核心仪器，一些小的实验就可以直接在家里做。  
和研究所的接触越少越好，身在实验组对于其他无法共享的资料他也毫不在意，主动要求做项目中复杂生癖又偏远的实验。他在一步一步地把自己的职位从整个项目组中独立出来，所以也千方百计保护着越前。  
  
项目组里，除了和自己联系频繁的乾以外就几乎没有人知道越前的存在，不过就算是乾，也从来没有从不二口里挖到一点关于越前的信息，甚至是姓名。  
  
这样刻意地淡漠一切，这样小心翼翼地隐藏，原本以为至少能让他全身而退，没想到最终把越前推向深渊的竟然是耗费了这么多精力去保护他的自己。  
为了一次至今想不起缘由的毫无意义的争吵。  
  
也许纵容他跟着自己过来根本就是错的。从那个时候就埋下了争吵的引子，因为那样大的牺牲，已经把这段感情里两个人的关系放在了不对等的位置上，只要稍微说出一点刺激的话，微妙的平衡表象很快就会被打破。  
那个时候…不该自私地拥有他的。  
  
越前龙马，不应该是只属于不二周助一个人的东西。  
  
  
“不二，你不要想得过了头。”  
乾出声提醒到。  
  
怔了一下，不二笑着回答：“啊啊，我像是那种会钻牛角尖的人么？”  
  
在某些问题上，你就是这类的典型啊。  
乾翻着笔记上不二的人格记录，并没有把这句话说出来。  
自从越前的事件发生后，关于不二资料的收集速度成倍的增加。真是一个另自己意想不到的人，尽管data已经密密麻麻，乾却也仍旧不敢肯定地说自己了解不二。  
只不过在越前这件事上，不二做得永远只是会超出自己的预想的多。所以刚刚猜测他想得过了头，应该也只是保守估计。搞不好那个人已经开始为了不知道几辈子前的事情在自责了。  
  
“如果成功把越前带回来了，多少也考虑一下自己所期望的生活状态吧。说不定这才是那个小孩最希望的。”乾觉得自己越来越婆妈，可是越前回归之后不二的资料会产生怎样的变化正是自己最关心的。这个人究竟可以为对方做到什么地步…如果能再次见到越前，乾打算一定要为其特调一杯乾汁以表谢意。  
  
用拿得到data的兴奋来麻醉自己，去忽略心底隐约存在的内疚。  
  
  
“过度的担忧只会让两个人都越来越累。如果真的决定要去带他回来，就做好准备给他一个轻松的相处环境吧。”乾合起本子推了推眼镜，“我会帮你的。”  
   
小记：  
   
不得不惭愧一下我就这样坑了两个多月，假期在家里丝毫提不起干劲来填坑，回到学校之后的第二天就想着，嗯，该填坑了，自然地跟然君说了一下，被惊讶地反问，发生了什么事情。哈哈，懈怠太久了，突然想要勤奋起来，也是会被怀疑的啊。  
不过由于这两个多月，然君也一样没怎么动笔，所以我也就心安理得地把写文的事情抛之脑后。临近开学回到帝都，两个人都又开始奋起，被然君调侃为“这就是帝都气场”，笑。  
   
不过坑太久的结果就是已经不太记得写到哪里了，翻出前文给自己做剧情回顾，惊讶的发现文本的最后竟然是半章。还是像这样几乎没什么剧情的过渡章，完全不记得后半章是要写些什么。疑惑自己当时到底是哪里抽掉了才会写个半章然后坑掉，打算翻翻手机里提纲，结果意外地发现原来后半章在手机文档里存得好好的。大概是哪天睡前窝在床上打字窝得背疼了就躺下用爪机继续吧。  
我就说我不像是那种会坑半章的人嘛。咳，扯得有点多了。  
   
回顾完剧情后给这章增加了一个乾的结尾。  
一直对这个数据狂人有种微妙的好感，尽管原著里整天喊着百分之多少的梗已经快被写烂了，每次想到他被画成不透明的眼镜遮掉一半的脸，就会自动脑补接下来要发生的群众们喜闻乐见的恶搞场景。  
其实觉得这个人是很可靠的，对数据的执着让他很少会去为其他事情分心或者摇摆不定，认准了要去做的事情一定会认真完成。在碎片里的设定，他和不二并不是从朋友开始的，甚至可以说，在不二已经把他当做在项目组里唯一可以信任的朋友时，乾对不二的感觉还仍旧停留在好奇的阶段。  
数据狂人没有什么强烈的善恶观念，做研究也不过全凭自己喜好。但是因为越前，不二一次又一次打破他的预想，对这个人纯粹的在资料上的兴趣渐渐发生改变，价值观受到影响，也开始有了明显的善恶倾向。  
以往对不二的帮助，几乎可以说是全部出自于“想要进一步接触这个人来获取数据”的想法，直到现在开始产生了内疚，当初不二就猜测过研究背后的阴暗，自己却没有重视，一步一步把事情推到了现在这个状况。  
这虽然还是乾未能察觉到的情绪，但在情感上已经渐渐偏向于不二，最终会完完全全站在他这边。  
这就是我想补充的。  
   
2012.8.30  
 


	19. Chapter 19

**碎片十八 Bside**  
   
   
在关于越前的事情上，自己总是会想得太多，而且乐观和悲观的念头交替进行，是没有办法控制的敏感神经质。  
   
在不知不觉中向乾透露过很多自己的情绪，虽然很多想法并没有直接说出来，但是那个人总会在自己稍不留神就露出的表情里窥得一二。  
  
其实乾并未把自己当做友人看待。  
不二还是很聪明地能察觉到对方和自己的亲近是处于什么样的兴趣，不过乾并不像项目组的其他人一样有着偏执而又古怪的性格，也不像政府的人那样一副伪善的嘴脸，他很坦诚，对数据的热诚很纯粹，从不去掩饰什么，也并未见到他会对别人做什么好坏善恶的主观性评价，大概是整个项目里唯一一个能不给自己找麻烦的人。因为这一点，加上身处异国能遇到的同胞并不多，不二早已把乾当做朋友看待。  
但对方却并没有考虑过这些事情，不二是知道的。  
   
所以当乾说出『我会帮你』的时候，不二察觉到他的语气和以往有细微的差别，颇感意外。  
   
“不二，”看到旁边的人在望着窗外发呆，乾望了望日历上的红圈，快到日期了。  
“你在紧张吗？”  
   
“啊，没有。”随着乾的目光望过去，是做好了标记的回归日期。  
“只是想起之前你劝我不要想太多的那些话。”  
   
“哦？天才竟然也会在意我的话，真是意外呢。”  
   
“呵呵，不要连这点小事也往本子上记啊。说起来，你一直收集别人各种各样的数据，那关于你自己的呢？能收集得齐全吗。”  
   
“虽然有俗话说，人最不了解的就是自己，但这句话并不适用于我。这个世界上，我最了解的人就是我自己，资料绝对是最齐全的，你想知道哪方面？”调侃地冲不二笑笑，“当然，关于我自己的资料我是不用记载本子上的，因为全部都在这里。”指指自己的脑袋。  
   
“不要自信过头。”不二轻轻笑出声，“说不定到最后，你最想看到的超越数据的存在，就是你自己的行为。等到那个时候，估计你就对我兴趣全失了。”  
   
“要是真有那样的事发生，倒也说不清是喜悦还是恐惧。”  
   
“越前呢，他的资料你有吗？”  
   
“虽然只见过一面，不过我确信他的资料很好掌握。是一个很单纯的人。”  
   
“但是成长速度说不定超越你的想象。怎么样，我这么说你感兴趣吗？”  
   
“你不用千方百计让我对他产生兴趣。”乾有点好笑地看着不二，“我说过会帮你，就一定会去做。不用非得让我想要去收集他的资料，才会想让他回来。”  
 看对方仍旧是笑眯眯的表情，乾又补充道：“再者，他回来之后你的数据会产生怎么样的变化，我倒是很期待。”  
   
“哈哈哈。我就是喜欢你这样坦诚。”  
   
“过奖过奖。”  
   
   
轻松调侃着，稍微挥去了一点内心的阴霾。  
日期一天天临近，有的不是紧张，是害怕。随意说着『等带他回来之后』这样的话，其实两个人都内心完全没底。现在自己要烦恼的，还轮不上回来后怎么相处这样的问题，更多的可能是“失败的话怎么重新开始”之类的。如果在那边完全没有头绪的话，就直接中断再找机会重新传输去另外一个世界吧。  
   
一个一个宇宙地找，真是大海捞针的真实写照。  
可如果不去捞的话，就完全没有希望了。


	20. Chapter 20

**碎片十九 Aside**  
   
   
这一觉睡得很沉，睁开眼睛的时候天色已经很亮了。在这样的冬季，天要完全亮起来大概也就差不多中午了。  
   
撑着有点酸痛的身体坐起来靠在墙上缓缓昏涨的头脑，披着外衣走出卧室意外地看到越前正窝在沙发上看无声电视。  
   
“起来了？”越前揉了揉眼睛站起来，看起来有点困倦，“吃点什么？”  
 “怎么没去上班？打工的小孩子怎么能这么随意。”  
 “请假了。”走近不二伸手探了探额头，“你发烧了我在家照看你。”  
“你不过是在照看电视机而已啊。”随意拍掉越前的手，伸了个懒腰。“好像没什么事了。”  
   
精神恢复过来后也察觉到肚子的需求，到厨房去觅食，看到昨天夜里吃剩的粥以及早上越前胡乱糊弄的早餐残状，不禁皱起眉头。  
“呐，越前，过来。”  
   
“嗯？”把电视的音量调大了，越前抓着遥控器应声来到厨房，看到一厨房狼藉，干笑了两声之后把遥控器塞到不二手里，“我忘了收拾了，现在马上~”  
   
“真是……一上午都在想什么呢……”  
   
在不二转身之后越前又忍不住揉了几下眼睛。  
其实从后半夜开始就没怎么睡着了，一直看着躺在自己身边的这个人。会相识真是一件很莫名其妙的事情，最初只不过是作为旅人路过。几年来自己走过大大小小的城市，路上受到的帮助很多，结交过不少人，有兴趣相投的会留宿一段时间，休息够了就挥手再见。但是这一次却不仅仅是留宿的意义，而是——即便以后再离开，也最终会回到这个地方——这样的感觉。  
全部都是因为这个人。  
好像是很自然地发生的事情，但仔细想想的话，似乎一切都太过偶然了，也许在最开始偏差一点就会有完全错过。而且相处了这么久，自己对不二私人的事情仍旧一无所知，仅凭着几点猜测就毫无保留地接受了对方「留下来」的提议。最初担心过鲁莽地答应留下来会不会不好，没有把握自己能一直专注地看着一个人，生活在同一片区域，也许终有一天会离开，因此伤害了这个人。但是自从那天早晨，不二用陌生的语气叫着他「越前」，那种突然袭来的刺痛让他开始恐慌，原来已经不知不觉地彻底陷进去了。  
  
也许最终会离开的是不二。  
  
这样的想法让越前阴郁不已。  
  
  
这一天最终还是没有出门，两个人在下了几部电影一直看到晚上。不二比往常还要温和，再没怎么提过让越前摸不着头脑的话题。  
这让他稍微安心了一点。  
  
  
第二天像往常一样吃完早饭就出门了，越前考虑着是时候正式把工作签下来。  
  
越前离开后屋子里就空下一半，靠在窗台发了一会儿呆不二就走进工作间开始计算。  
已经想好了，要把『不二周助』还给『越前龙马』。暂且保留着这几个月里的相处模式，看不得他一脸受伤的表情，即使知道这不是同一个人，但是在某种意义上来说又可以算是同一个人。平行宇宙竟然是这样微妙的东西，亲身经历过才能明白，却也无法完全掌控这种感觉。  
  
这种感觉说不上有趣，会让人有些许的惶恐和不真实感。  
  
所以快些回去吧。还要很多要做的事情，耽搁得越久越放心不下不知道漂到哪个世界里去的越前。一想到他可能处于一种孤单无助又不明状况的地步，不二就整个人焦虑起来。  
  
会不会也碰到一模一样的自己。  
  
这个念头甚至不敢认真去想。  
  
  
“呐，越前。如果我忘掉了你怎么办？”晚饭的时候开着电视，看到女主哭着抱住脑袋被包成木乃伊的男主，不二突然出声问道。  
  
“吃饭的时候看这些不会消化不良？”  
越前一直对不二的品味和兴趣感到惊奇，似乎每天吃饭的时候他都在看不同的台，本地新闻、印度电影、美剧、音乐pop排行、国际体育之类各种节目都略有涉及，今天还搜到了有频道在播亚洲电视剧，听着英文的配音总觉得别扭到不行。  
  
“只不过是想开着电视觉得热闹点。”总是只有两个人，多少觉得有些冷清。“你还没回答呢，我可是认真问的。”  
  
“会想办法让你记起来的。”相信不二是被电视剧洗脑了，越前无奈地回答。  
  
“如果是没办法再想起来的情况呢？”  
不二把电视的音量调小，很认真地看着对方。  
  
于是越前也不得不认真起来，稍微思索了一会才反问道：“你还记得第一次见面的场景吗？”  
  
敲开门之后不二就直盯着自己的脸发愣，像是碰到了不可能出现在这里的熟人。闪避掉了对方想触碰自己的手不说，还被直接称呼了名字。  
越前疑惑了好久为什么不二表现得像是真的认识了很久一般，但是自己搜刮了一遍记忆却完全想不起来和这个人有过什么交集。也许就是一种巧合吧，酸气一点也可以称作缘分？越前有时候也会猜测不二是不是以前经历过什么事情，刺激比较大导致思维记忆稍稍有些混乱，所以有时候会絮絮叨叨地跟自己说着以前怎么怎么样，虽然这个以前自己从未参与。  
现在被这样问道，忽然觉得那时候的场景，就好像是自己忘掉了不二一样。  
  
但依旧这样相处下来了。  
  
“大概也会像那个时候一样吧，很自然地叫着前辈你的名字，很自然地做着一切。让你虽然你想不起我，却也能安心留下。”  
  
“越前……”  
  
“等一下，”越前忽然觉得有什么不对，“不二前辈你忽然这么问……该不会是在暗示我什么吧？难道我真的失忆了？”  
  
看到越前蹙着眉头真的在忧虑，不二忍不住笑出声：“怎么会，你想太多了。”  
  
不二一下子变轻松的态度也没有让越前彻底放心下来，他疑惑地把自己自记事以来的经历都默默地在脑海中过了遍，似乎确实没有什么遗漏或者空白的年段，才把关注点放回到对方身上：“那为什么要做这样的假设？”  
  
“假设一定需要理由吗？就是求个安心罢了。”  
  
“切，这么小女生可不像前辈你啊。”  
  
不二没有反驳，只是笑眯眯地拿起芥末管往越前碗里挤了一大条。


	21. Chapter 21

**碎片二十Aside**  
  
  
傍晚的时候门铃响起，不二在工作间忙碌着，越前手忙脚乱地把碗碟收好擦干净手去开门。内心对不二极少出现的访问者感到很好奇。  
  
打开门视线便完完全全被挡住了，来访者是一个很高大的男人，穿着简洁，却带着厚重的黑框眼镜，看不清表情。  
  
莫名地产生出些许敌意。  
  
  
看到从来没有见过的少年站在门内，一双猫眼向上挑着似乎是在瞪着他，乾有点诧异，但并没有表现出来，只是礼貌地开口：“请问，不二医生在吗？”  
  
  
真的是医生？不是说政府机密吗……  
越前疑惑地朝里望去，看见不二急匆匆地锁上工作间的门就往这边走过来。  
  
“乾，我有事情要跟你说。”  
  
  
傍晚过后k镇上的咖啡点就都打烊了，找了间看起来比较慢节奏的酒吧坐在了偏僻角落的位置。即便如此，身边的嘈杂还是不能完全忽视，两人讲话都要稍稍提高音量。  
  
“先说我找你的目的吧。”  
看到不二直接撇开家里那个少年跟自己出来，又在酒吧坐下了，乾就知道对方的故事一定不会短。“我只是想问问你还打休假到什么时侯。早该回院里了吧，能分配给别人的病人都尽量给你挡下了，这次是一个之前由你治疗过的一个病人又复发了，你再不回来的话我看他的情况很难稳定下来。”  
  
  
“这个世界的我，是做什么的？”  
  
“这个世界的你？”诧异地推了下眼镜，不晓得不二这是要演哪一出。“你是还打算继续沉浸在上一个病人编织的世界里吗，心理治疗师不二周助。”  
  
“只是治疗师吗，不做脑部研究？”家里工作间里那些厚厚的研究文件和实验器材，怎么看都不像是纯心理治疗师会涉及的东西。  
  
“不二，你到底怎么了？”乾越来越觉得不对劲，“恶作剧也要有个限度吧。”  
  
“看来你还是先听我把故事讲完吧。”  
不二搅了搅杯子里的冰块而后把调有苏打水的酒一饮而尽，浓烈的气感和辛辣的味道灼烧着食道，一下子畅快起来。  
  
“呐，你知道平行宇宙的存在么？”  
  
如果是乾的话，应该能理解吧，虽然有点超出这个世界的科技水平。不二想着，虽然回归日期的计算工作已经所剩无几，但万一回归之后这个世界的不二出现什么问题，或许乾还能帮上忙。  
离开之后就无法在看到这里发生的一切了，但是还有一个人让自己没有办法放心。  
  
  
“不二，你累了。”听完故事后乾皱着眉头说道。  
  
“我不是才休完假么。”朝waiter晃了晃空杯子示意，不二叹了口气，果然不是那么容易能取得信任的。“我说的，绝对都不是臆想。不要拿心理学的那一套来衡量我，也不要觉得我是被自己的职业带偏了。我是做科研的，你所认识的那个心理治疗师，不是我。”  
  
“你还记得自己为什么休假吗？”  
看对方不打算放弃自己的故事，乾决定配合他顺着说下去。天才的思维总有点难以捉摸，也许这又是心血来潮的病人-医生的实验或者演习，按照这个对话模式，大概自己演的是医生。乾准备开始循序渐进地引导不二，虽然他不是心理医师，但作为精神药师，引导病人的相关知识也还算是基础了。  
  
“不是普通休假吗？”  
  
“上一个治疗失败的分裂症患者，你跟了3年了。对方自杀之前留了一段话给你，之后你就开始有些莫名反常的行为，院里担心你压力太大就给放了一次长假。”  
  
“所以我自己在家里的工作室就开始了人脑记忆的活体实验？”  
  
乾把杯子重重地往桌上一顿想要掩盖掉不二的后半句话。警惕地看看四周，似乎都是本地人的面孔，大概没有人会注意得到这边的对话。  
  
“你不会说真的吧？”尽管知道身边都是说着英文又沉浸在欢愉气氛中的本地人，乾还是尽量压低了声音，“那可是违法的。”  
  
“诶，”不二有些诧异，“这么说来，这边记忆研究没有应用学科吗？”  
  
“……目前这方面的应用学科只有昆虫学。”对不二口中的“这边”始终觉得很别扭，乾开始觉得对方的态度越来越不像是开玩笑。  
  
“因为研究还不够深入吗？”  
  
“更大的原因是基于人道的考量啊。”乾同样诧异于不二会疑惑于这种理所当然的事情，“只有病理方面的这一类研究是允许的，仅限于少数专家，活体实验是怎么都不被允许的。”  
  
“人道啊……”不二笑了一下，忽然发现原来表现上相像的两个世界在内部却相去甚远。怎么看，都是这个世界要可爱的多。  
  
“所以活体实验什么的千万不能暴露。”一种既恐惧又兴奋刺激的感觉渐渐升起来，乾不由自主地就站在了不二这边——当然，前提是这只是个游戏。  
“那么活体呢，哪里弄来的，还在你家？”  
  
“早就不在了，只留下了一堆实验报告。跟我在那个世界里做的东西几乎是一致的。至于实验体……我想大概是你说的，那个分裂者患者吧。”  
这样子的话，那不二周助似乎就变得与这个社会格格不入了。把在自己的世界里再平常不过的行为放在这个背景下，对比出来的是赤裸裸的阴暗和残忍。  
  
怎么会这样。  
  
“不是自杀了么？”由于保密原则，即便病人已经去世，最后给不二的留言也不能公开，一直挠着院里同事的好奇心。  
  
“成为实验活体大概跟遗言内容有关吧，但是可惜，我也不知道。”  
  
  
“好了，不要继续了。” 持续了半天有也没有发现这个模拟游戏的意义何在，乾忽然有些倦怠，用两根手指捏着眉心骨说道，“什么时候回来？”  
  
“你……不相信吗？”  
没能控制住失望的表情。在自己认真急迫地讲了这么多之后发现对方不过是玩游戏的态度，内心里忽然有了点怨恨，但接过了waiter加满了的酒杯后不二又迅速又换上平日里的微笑。  
“原来是我高估你了。”  
  
“这种事情我要怎么相信？就算你说是休假的时候从床上摔下来失忆了都比较好接受。”  
  
“我家是和式卧室。”不二冷冷的反驳。  
  
乾并不是一个容易被激怒的人，他在脑海里重复过了几遍不二的叙述，想从中找出漏洞。  
  
“平行宇宙我知道，但是怎么做到传输的？”  
  
“量子泡沫和数据压缩。”  
知道对方不过是想要找到自己框架中的结构硬伤来击垮这个故事，不二简直连解释都懒得解释。  
  
“但是这边没有那么高的技术，你要怎么回去？”  
  
“人脑可以发送微弱的电信号，只要在两个宇宙轨道最接近的时候给自己的脑子一个刺激信号。”  
  
“也就是说只要时间对了，你一闭眼一动念想就可以回去了？”  
  
“差不多是这样吧……”  
  
“你……同时存在于两个宇宙中？”  
  
“对，分别经历着不同的事情。但是我不知道本体在做什么，相反也一样。”  
  
“原来的不二周助呢？我是说这个世界的。”  
  
“人的大脑容量没那么大，被我侵占了之后，原本的记忆就只能压缩冬眠了。”不二用食指轻轻划着桌面，比出大脑中储存记忆的部分，忽然语气柔和下来，“所以我回去之后，这几个月的经历，对于这个身体的主人来说，就是一篇空白了吧。他会不记得越前，所以我想……”  
  
  
对方有着缜密的逻辑，乾忽然觉得也许事情比自己想要的要严重许多。  
他也许遇到了最棘手的一类病人。  
  
  
  
被莫名其妙地晾在家里的越前颇有些怒气地一直站在二层的阳台上张望。终于看到乾扶着看起来醉醺醺的不二前辈走进昏暗的灯光范围内，他赶紧跑下去。  
  
几乎是用抢的手势把不二接过来，少年仰头瞪着乾。明显的身高差并没有让越前挫败，反倒是更加肆无忌惮地怒视了。  
  
“我可没有灌他。”居高临下的看着对方，乾却反倒感觉到压迫的气息，“他不知道我杯子里的是青醋。”  
  
“切。”一向味觉诡异的前辈竟然会被青醋放倒，越前在考虑对方话语中的真实性。  
  
“你叫越前？”在越前要关上门的前一刻乾忽然问道。  
  
“越前龙马。”扶着不二的少年骄傲地回头说道，“负责照顾这个笨蛋前辈。”  
  



	22. Chapter 22

**碎片二十一 A-side**  
  
  
并没有把跟乾的对话告诉越前，不二也完全不打算听从乾的建议去履行这个世界的不二原本的职责。  
自从把日期计算出来之后，不二就每日清闲着，偶尔翻翻研究资料，但也并未看出纸张上记录之外的东西。越前并不过问不二到底之前在做些什么，这也让他稍微放松了些，至少表面上还可以跟越前温和地相处着。  
  
只不过这也是最后的温柔了。  
  
随着冬至的临近，日落的越来越早，持续的时间也在拉长，不二会在午饭过后就去门口的山坡上散步，享受踩碎干枯树叶的清脆感，最后坐在巨石上看很久的夕阳。  
  
终于在天黑前看到越前缓缓归来。  
  
拉住向自己伸出的手站起来并肩而行，时间这才开始有了意义。


	23. Chapter 23

**碎片二十二 A-side**  
  
走之前坐在客厅里看这个『家』，即使回去后也不会有什么差别，一样的房子一样的环境一样的温度，但还是会有舍不得的情绪在不断滋生。  
大概是因为那个人的气息——这种看不见摸不着的东西，反倒鲜明得无法忽视。  
安静了很久很久，直到不得不离开了才挂起笑脸推开门。回传的时间跟越前下班到家的时间差不多，不愿意当着他的面离开。  
  
什么东西也不用带走，或者说什么东西也带不走。对于这个世界来说，自己『曾经来过』这件事情是完全无迹可寻的。  
忽然又增加了些许离别的伤感。  
  
下次相见就再也不是这个不二周助了呢。  
会有什么样的差别，还能在一起吗。  
  
自己也只能做到这个地步了。


	24. Chapter 24

**碎片二十三 A-side**  
  
  
没能直接推开门，越前以为不二又去了附近的Secondhand Market ，它家总是会在傍晚的时候被送去一些奇奇怪怪的二手商品——在不二眼里就是可以用『有趣』来形容。  
  
所以找了半天钥匙才开门进去的越前，并没有过多地在意被压在客厅窗台仙人掌下的便签。  
  
只不过天已经全黑了， 稍微……有点不太放心。  
  
“到底是哪些恶趣味的家伙会在这种时候卖东西去二手市场啊……”忍不住随口抱怨了一句。  
  
当不二有些不稳地撞开门的时候，越前诧异地发现他这次什么也没买。说着“你终于回来了”，就去把门关好，走近了不二才发现，他整个人似乎都不在正常状态，一直倚着墙壁借力站着，用略显空洞的眼神望着自己。  
  
“好像不对……”  
  
听不清不二在模糊地说着什么，越前一只手覆上了他的额头，“不二前辈，你怎么看起来这么……”  
失魂落魄？脑子里出现这样一个形容词，越前想是不是什么地方搞错了，不至于没买到喜欢的东西就这么一副样子回来吧。  
  
“我的留言……你看了么？”  
拿下越前的手，不二稍稍集中了下注意力。原本以为这样就可以开始新的相遇，没想到回来的还是自己。留言里粗略交代了一些『失忆』注意事项，这个样子回来似乎既狼狈又讽刺。  
“什么留言？”  
  
“我失败了啊，越前。”不二有些痛苦地抱着头蹲在地上，“我还在这里，我没能回去。”  
  
“这不是回家了吗？”越前有点慌了神，“是不是在路上发生了什么事？”  
  
“……”拼命摇头，不二在想办法让自己镇定下来，“是不是哪里算错了⋯⋯”推开越前走到工作间，打开电脑对照着文件一行一行地查看。  
  
不是第一次被这样无视，越前尽管心里升起强烈的不安也只能默默地站在一边看不二做着这些事情。  
  
留言⋯⋯  
  
四处环顾了一下，注意到深色的便签被压在窗台的仙人掌盆下面。  
看完之后越前不能继续沉默下去了，他冲进自己只踏足过一次的工作间，挪开笔记本和文件，强迫不二看着自己。  
“这到底是怎么回事？”  
  
“越前⋯⋯”看着对方的神色，不二觉得似乎到了不得不说出事实的时侯了。只是这真相不知会伤害对方到何等程度，也许自己所幻想的在这个世界的美好相遇再也不会实现了。  
  
“为什么说会忘记这几个月？为什么⋯⋯会忘记我？”  
  
“你不是答应过，会让那个不二也安心地留下么。”  
  
“你会问我那样的问题，根本就是有预谋的对吗？不二前辈！”  
  
“如果可以的话，真的不想就这样告诉你。”不二悲哀地别过头，想起回传时间点过去的瞬间，睁开眼睛还停留在原地就觉得不对劲，原本已经做好了会在实验室里醒来的准备，这几个月来的记忆和母体记忆交叉会有短暂的混乱，需要做记忆复苏的调试。安慰自己也许是几个月来技术又有了新的突破，接收可以像发送一样便捷，所以不用留在实验室里，可脑中无比清晰的一切，以及路边稀疏的草根，散乱的石子，都让不二不能再继续欺骗自己。  
回传失败了。  
  
“前辈你倒底瞒着我多少事情？”  
  
想着还能计算下一次的回传日期，不二也还没有达到绝望的地步，可是如果找不出症结所在，尝试多少次也都有可能会失败，而在这期间，越前是一个不可回避的存在。  
  
  
“没关系的，”越前俯身抱着不二，“不管是什么事情，我都会陪你一起面对。所以……不要再勉强自己一个人忍受了。”  
  
熟悉的气息就这样笼罩过来。独自藏着一个秘密的孤单在此刻变成无法忍受的疲惫，越前温柔的话语让人忍不住想要放下全身的防备。  
  
贪恋着对方并不宽厚的肩膀和用力的拥抱，他对这具身躯这样熟悉，性格、习惯、偏好，一一熟知，唯一不晓的是灵魂里埋藏着的过去的记忆——偏偏这才是最真实的对方，而其他自己所掌握的一切，不过是从另外一个人那里复制过来的。如此相近，有时候自己都会迷惑掉，自己爱的越前，和眼前的越前，真的不是同一个人吗？  
  



	25. Chapter 25

**碎片二十四 A-side**  
  
  
“越前龙马。”  
  
在回家的路上忽然被一个并不喜欢的声音叫住，越前停住犹豫了一下才转过身子。  
“总觉的见到你没有好事。”  
  
“这不过是我们的第二次见面吧。”  
乾托了下眼镜，走近少年。“为什么对我这么有敌意？”  
  
“……”  
眼前这个人肯定知道许多关于不二前辈的事情——那些自己从来没有参与的过去。所以不能忽略心底的嫉妒，越前也惊讶于自己的占有欲已经强烈到了这个地步。  
  
“不二说他已经告诉你了他不属于这个世界。”  
  
“！”  
没想到对方这么开门见山，越前掩饰不住脸上惊讶的表情。“……这么说难道……”  
  
“你信了？”  
  
“如果有第二个人说了同样的故事，可能我就真的相信了。”  
  
“不要太容易被煽动了，越前。”  
乾拿出准备好的资料递给越前，“这是不二休假前的最后一个病人。能带出来的资料就只有这些，照片和名字不能公开，治疗过程的细节也没有。不过我想这一点资料对于你理解我接下来的话也已经足够了。“  
  
疑惑地接过资料开始翻看起来，越前搞不清楚乾这次过来到底是想证明还是推翻不二的话。  
  
“不二今天上午来找过我。”  
  
“哦。”  
  
“说着‘回传失败了’，想拜托我一起找出失败的原因，还说‘如果是乾的话，一定可以的’。不过，对于我来说，”乾抱着胳膊后退几步，往路边的树干上一靠，“如果回传真的成功了，那才诡异呢。”要推翻自己这么多年来的观点和数据，绝对不是看到一个人从眼前消失，然后说一句『竟然是真的』的，就可以做到去坦然接受一个全新的宇宙。  
更何况，这种回传的成功是根本没有办法在这个世界得到证实的。  
  
“看完了 ，这个分裂症患者和我有什么关系？”  
  
“和不二有关系。”乾示意越前翻到第三页，“你看病症描述，这个患者第一人格的时候能很好地生活，与身边的人的交往也没有障碍，第二人格出现的时候，就变得和社会格格不入，沉浸在自己编织的世界中不与人交往，一旦有人接近就变得焦虑暴躁。第二人格知道第一人格的存在，但是第一人格不知道第二人格。重点在于，患者在第二人格的时候说过类似于‘回不去了’一类的话。”  
  
心里一紧，越前拿着文件的手微微渗出汗水。  
  
“我觉得不二受这个患者的影响太深，治疗师被患者的思维带跑是常有的事情，所以这是个非常辛苦又危险的职业。”  
  
“我完全不知道……”越前低声说着。  
  
“你能猜测到我接下来要说的话吧。”  
  
“不二前辈……也成为病人了吗？”  
  
“还没有确诊，毕竟我不是治疗师没有这个权利。他跟我的谈话内容也并不是作为心理咨询而被保密的，不然我不能像这样跟你聊他的事情。”  
  
  
越前的目光定格在这一页最后一行字上，莫名地开始惶恐。  
『患者于XX年X月X日自杀身亡。』  
  
原来不二前辈一直在看着各式各样的人内心的伤口，变态的、扭曲的、血腥的、沉重的、诡异的，在看着的同时要代入自己去承受相同的痛苦才能和他们对话，剖析着他人的内心，一点一点把阴暗的东西挖掘出来，清理干净。  
  
终于不小心也被感染了。  
  
为什么不告诉我啊。  
越前绷紧了身子，心口的疼痛有点缓不过来。  
  
“他所构建的故事逻辑性太强，我研究了好几天都找不到突破口。”乾提到了上次和不二在酒吧里的谈话，想听下越前有没有掌握什么的别的细节。  
“回传失败之后我觉得他的情绪开始变得不稳定起来，如果你是他最亲近的人，顺着他的话去安抚他，慢慢引导他，应该会比较好办。虽然我还不能确定他沉浸在这个妄想里的程度有多深。”  
  
“……他没有对我说过这些。”越前觉得很不少受，被别人转述着不二前辈的话语，自己像被排挤一样孤立在角落里。  
  
『这几个月经历的事情，我总有一天会忘记。』  
『这些记忆属于另一个世界的我，它们总有一天要回去，到时候，这个我，』不二指着自己，『就会忘了你。』  
『如果你愿意，可以留下。当然想要离开的话我也不会挽留，毕竟……对于忘记你的我来说，也不过是个陌生人罢了。』  
  
越前所知道的，也不过是这几句意义模糊的话语而已。  
在自己说着『不管是什么事情，我都会陪你一起面对』的拥抱下，那个看似放下了一切伪装的前辈，原来也仍旧是有所保留。越前忽然觉得自己对于不二来说也许没有想象中的那么重要。  
  
这个想法让他有点受伤。  
  
乾怔了一下，忽然觉得有些歉疚：“这样啊，那我似乎说了多余的话呢……”  
  
“大概我不是你认为的不二前辈身边最亲近的人吧，他的事情都不让我了解。”  
  
“不，反而让我更确信了。”乾摇摇头说道，“他这样做，大概是为了保护你吧。”  
  
“保护？”越前诧异地抬起头。  
  
“如果按照他构建的世界逻辑来说，你对于他而言，只是一个替身罢了。啊，我这样说不是为了伤害你，毕竟我们不是生活在他的逻辑里的人。”乾停顿了一下，看越前没有什么过激的反应，才继续说了下去，“而且他离开以后，留下来的不二，和你现在所面对的不二，也不再是同一个人了。说出所有的真相，必然会伤害到你——当然前提是你认可了他的真相。但实际上，他脑海里的越前是虚构的，你才是真实的。  
  
“……”信息量太大，越前在努力消化着乾的话语。  
  
“因为重视你，才会做到这个地步。”乾收回病人地资料，整理了一下放回文件夹里，“你不是说要照顾他吗，可不要被这点事情打败。”  
  
“我不是那么容易放弃的人。”越前握了握拳，下定决心地说道。  
“我会配合你的治疗。”  
  
“我说过我不是治疗师。”乾再次摇摇头，“我也暂时还不想让院里知道这件事。不然可能他以后一辈子都不能再做这行了。”  
  
“那这是作为共事者的关心吗？”  
  
“不，是作为朋友。”  
  
  
碎片二十四 B-side  
  
操作人员各就各位后，乾又不太放心地走进实验室想看看不二的状态。  
  
“如果成功的话，越前和我应该会一起醒过来吧。”  
不二放松地平躺着，表情柔和。  
  
还能说出这样积极乐观的话，大概状态也不用自己太过操心吧。  
“如果成功的话，大概越前会比你先醒来吧。毕竟那边不用做记忆复苏程序，你可是要硬生生地多塞进几个月的平行记忆，还不知道要混乱多久。”乾咧嘴笑了一下，“如果担心被少年看到窘态，我已经准备好了蔬菜汁。”  
  
“你那一杯灌下去，他恐怕就又要倒下了。”  
  
“这样就拒绝了吗？真是可惜。”乾无奈地摊手，“那就等着你恢复过来亲自欺负吧。”  
  
“不过如果失败的话……”  
  
“就重新开始吧。”  
  
“好。”  
  



	26. Chapter 26

**碎片二十五 A-side**

  
“你还要忙到什么时候？”  
虽然同样的话问了很多次，但看着不二变换着各种古怪的姿势坐在电脑前，头发都凌乱得竖起了呆毛，越前就忍不住还是出声提醒道。  
“已经快1点了。”  
  
“呐，越前。”  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“下次回传的时间点好像很近。”不二转过身子来看着越前，眼睛闪亮闪亮的，“我很快就可以回去了。排除掉了之前的一些小误差，这次应该没问题。”  
  
“不二前辈，”从被窝里爬起来，越前眯起眼睛盯着屏幕看了一下，满满的数据和公示图完全是自己没法涉及的领域。“坐累了的话，就明天再弄吧。反正你白天也没什么其他事情？”  
  
“虽然肩膀是有点酸痛……”不二抬起右臂转了转圈，“但是结果快要算出来了没法在这个时候停止啊。”  
  
叹了口气，越前伸手捏上不二的肩膀开始给他按摩。  
  
舒服地伸展了下腰肢，不二一下子就放松下来。  
那天晚上遮遮掩掩地把事实说了出来，就没再期待能还像这样平和地相处着。当时越前的反应完全在自己的意料之中，震惊之余也没有再向自己追问详情。第二天自己还没醒来他就早早出门，原本做好了就这样接受对方离开的准备，却在傍晚的时候看到越前推开门，像往常一样自然地说着『我回来了』就去了浴室，中途还抱怨着洗发液用完了让不二去储物间里找瓶新的给他。  
  
这能当做是越前接受了自己的说法，并且愿意留下的决定吗？  
  
“所以……越前你是相信我的吧。”  
  
越前的动作僵了一下，随即想起乾让他先顺着不二的建议，于是含糊不清地“嗯”了一声。  
  
“那你不会很担心吗？”  
  
“担心？”  
  
“被忘记了你的我扫地出门啊。”调侃地笑了一下，不二趴在桌子上让越前按着同样坐到有些僵硬的腰部。“回家后忽然看到一个陌生人，怎么都会觉得很恐怖吧。”  
  
“说不定前辈你会抱着『好像很有趣』的想法，果断地留下我呢。”越前不以为然。  
  
“嗯……倒也蛮像我的作风的。哈哈。”  
  
“但是……前辈你就不能留下吗？”越前试探着问道，“即便只是几个月的记忆也很珍贵呢，我不想你忘记。”  
  
其实并不是忘记……  
不二沉默了一下，还是没有把这些复杂的事情告诉越前。  
“对不起呢，越前。”我还有想要去寻找的人，“有些事情身不由己。”  
  
他还在尽力地保护着越前，省略掉最关键的部分，希望能把伤害减少到最底。  
不二并不知道他已经从乾那里知道了所有的事情，尽管对于越前来说，这些所谓的『真相』不过是不二自己所构建出来的世界里的故事。  
  
“我知道，前辈你是要去找人的。”  
  
“你怎么知道的？”不二有点震惊，一直以来最担心的就是这点，忍不住开始怀疑是不是自己哪天说了什么梦话。  
“我……我不是在利用你，最开始的时候我自己也不记得……还以为你……”有些语无伦次，不二着急地想要解释，却发现自己不管说什么都改变不了自己其实是把他当做了另一个人的事实。可实际上，不二自己也搞不清楚这种复杂的关系，明明是同一个人，却又是拥有不同记忆的个体。  
  
“我从乾前辈那里得知的。”  
  
乾。  
听到这个名字的时候不二一下子冷静下来。  
原来是这样，早该想到的。  
  
“我知道不二前辈你是在保护我，但是——”  
  
“你根本没有相信对不对？”  
不二忽然转过身子来抓住越前的手，冷冷地说道，“你们都把我当病人对不对？”  
  
“你听我说，”对不二突然转变的态度有些不适应，越前紧张地咽了咽口水想要解释，“不管怎么样，我——  
  
“如果你觉得没有办法接受就离开吧，不要勉强。”直接打断越前的话，不二把笔记本合上，没有心情再继续了。  
  
看着对方一副“什么也别解释了”的态度越前也不知道该怎么办才好，只能低声说着：“前辈，不管发生什么我者不会丢下你的。”  
  
“或许你离开才会比较好？”不二忽然烦躁起来。“原本我想要找的人就不是——”  
  
“不二前辈！”越前急急地按住不二的肩膀，“这样说太过分了！”  
  
忽然觉得这样的场景又似曾相识了，不二猛然收住话语。  
看到越前快要哭出来的表情，不二心里一阵刺痛。还是伤害懂到他了，自己凭什么伤害他。  
  
“对不起，没能分担你的痛苦……如果能早点在你身边就好了……”  
  
  
为什么？为什么要道歉。  
明明没有做错任何事情，被无辜地卷进这种事情里来，还说着要是能早点认识就好了。  
不二觉得没有比自己更混蛋的人了。  
  
  
轻轻地“嗯”了一身，伸手覆上越前的脸颊，“睡吧。”  
  
  
  
  
小记：  
好多章都略过了后记忽然觉得应该来写一下了。  
碎片爆字数的趋势越来越明显，原本的3w字完结计划早已破产qaq 每一章的提纲也改了又改加了又加。我废话这么多真是不好意思希望文章看起来不会太罗嗦……  
  
刚放假想着一鼓作气写完碎片，结果今天磨磨蹭蹭的结果就是到了凌晨也不过5K字的进展，中途卡壳了好久还跟阿雪讨论了下剧情才得以继续，再次合掌感谢。（期间然神的S魂爆发拖了进度我已经无力多说……）  
  
越前和不二两个人现在这种要爆不爆的关系写得我真是揪心。  
其实过程中特别想写的一个剧情是——  
  
“你信了？”  
  
“嗯。”  
  
“不要这么轻易就被煽动了，越前。”  
  
“不二前辈说的，我都相信，”少年缓慢地说着，“不管内容有多么离奇。”  
  
  
就是这种坚定的越前T T 好喜欢。  
可惜不符合这里的发展……A宇宙科技发展的高度决定了不管是乾，还是越前，都不可能轻易相信不二的话。而以为越前会一直站在自己这边的不二，纠结着哪些能说哪些不能说，也不过都是在自寻烦恼而已。  
  
By某白  
2012.9.30  
  



	27. Chapter 27

**碎片二十六 B-side**

  
  
连续做完了一连串的记忆复苏问题之后，不二感到很疲惫。  
但之前混乱又肿胀的感觉是渐渐褪去了，意识慢慢清晰起来。  
  
“越前……”  
回忆片段里充斥着那个人各种各样的表情。最后一个镜头是黄昏的林间，自己坐在石头上看夕阳，以及，落在额头上的亲吻。  
  
意料之中没有带回越前，却意料之外遇到了那个世界的越前。  
想到一号实验室里躺着的越前龙马，在那个世界里压抑住的罪恶感和羞耻感一下子全部涌上来。  
  
“我到底做了什么……竟然能够心安理得地接受……”  
  
  
“没事吧？不二。”  
觉得情况有点不对，乾在仪器全部关闭后赶紧走到不二身边，“在那边经历了什么不好的事情吗？”  
  
不二摇摇头回答道：“相反，全部都是幸福的事情。”  
  
“不要灰心。”乾大概能猜到发生了什么事情，对于平行宇宙，他研究的比不二要多，知道两个宇宙能相似到一个什么程度，人们所经历的事情、所养成的性格，都可以相似到分辨不出来。  
  
“嗯，我没事。”点了点头，不二站起来准备去更换衣服。  
“尽快准备下一次传送吧。”  
  
对不起呢，越前。  
  
我也不是那么容易放弃的人。  
  
  
  
等着上级批准下一次传输计划的进行，不二这几天在研究室里一直处于焦虑状态，无心于自己的常规项目。睡眠也变得很浅，时常会梦见在目标世界里经历的事情，然后马上醒过来，带着愧疚发起呆。  
  
梦里温暖又柔软，现实却是冰冷的孤寂。  
  
不知道在那个世界里会继续怎么样的剧情，重新相遇的话能顺利在一起吗，或许已经在过着幸福的生活了吧。  
  
总有一个宇宙，两个人能简简单单地在一起。  
  
这个想法是不二现在唯一的安慰。  
  
  
熬过好几天后，等到的却是拒绝的答复。  
  
“只说是经费问题，我去争取了好几次也只能得到‘过段时间再议’这样的含糊回答。”乾把被退回来的申请文件递给不二，“总觉得……上面的态度有哪里不对劲。”  
  
“一向紧盯着旅行者计划的那些人，怎么忽然之间……”不二接过文件翻看到最后蓝色的“DISAPPROVE”印章，皱着眉头说道，“一定是有什么其他计划，或者是想要要隐瞒某些东西。”  
  
“你之前说的阴谋吗？”  
  
“不知道……但是他们完全没有理由在这个时候暂停，经费什么的一听就是借口。根据以往他们急切的态度，我原本以为汇报完目标宇宙的信息后，就算我们不提出来启动下一次计划，他们也会迫不及待的要继续招募志愿者的。”不二冷哼一声，“现在有我在这里做无限期的记录员，真不知道他们孩子鼓励什么。”  
  
在这个阴暗又腐朽的项目组里，一定有什么细节被自己忽略了。  
或许从决心要带回越前的时刻开始，自己就已经在与政府为敌了。  
  
而一切的起因，不过是因为一个小小的已经连自己都忘记了的争执理由。  
像一出滑稽的闹剧。  
  



End file.
